No Room for Baby Bumps at the Met
by boqlover
Summary: What if Blair had been pregnant? Who's is it? Will the father step up? Will Blair make it through the pregnancy or is it too hard to balance a Balenciaga and a baby? Set at about 1x13. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Blair sat on the edge of her claw footed tub staring at the small plastic stick on her polished marble counter. The waves of panic rippled through her stomach and fear gripped her throat and she looked down to her patent flats. "I'm not pregnant. I'm not pregnant. I am not pregnant." she looked up at her pale reflection determination in her wide brown eyes. "I Blair Waldorf command myself NOT to be pregnant." Visions of Yale's ivy covered brick walls dissolved like smoke into tiny pink onesies and cribs. She saw herself holding the tiny blanketed bundle a masculine hand gripping her shoulder. She looked up into his face and- She shook her head clearing the thoughts away. She didn't even know who to picture in her nightmare, dependable, loyal Nate or smarmy, seductive Chuck. Chuck whose long fingers had wrapped around her waist, laying her into the back of his limo and her bed, his wide pouty lips brushing her neck his hot breath tickling her neck. A shiver of guilty pleasure ran up her spine. No. NO. There was no room for baby bumps on the met steps. It was a place for lattes and gossip not strollers and bottles. The chime on her phone jingled cheerfully in her phone.  
Blair exhaled picking up the stick her eyes shut. She'd never wanted to see something negative this badly in her whole life. For the first time in her life the petit brunette craved failure. She looked down. Like her report cards since fourth grade she had yielded a bright little plus. Her knees crumpled and she dropped the test gripping the counter as she sat on the floor. She picked up her phone and hands shaking sent of an SOS. Then she dropped her phone onto the plush white carpet, curled into a ball and began to sob.

The irritated blonde stomping in her scuffed brown boots wished to ignore the chime that meant she had a text. 'Probably Blair sending some bitchy little comment about her perfect nonpregnant life.' She stopped and flipped open the phone ready to be just as bitchy when she read the garbled text.  
I'M PREGNANT. LIve OvR. NEver cming oot again.  
Serena nearly dropped her phone. No, no way. She must have read the test wrong. The test was defective. There was no way Blair was-  
"PREGNANT? Are you kidding me? Didn't you use protection?"  
"Of course I DID! It must have broken or... I don't know." Blair threw herself facedown into her Marie Antoinette inspired bed. "Stop yelling at me the stress will make me miscarry."  
"Wait... You're not thinking about keeping it are you?"  
"I have to."  
"Why? Why do you have to-"  
" Abortions are for tacky New Jersey girls who sleep with guidos in the back of camaros. And adoptions are for celebs in Darfur." she said sitting up wiping her tear streaked face. "I have to raise this baby."

"Are you gonna tell Nate? I mean he's gonna be a father and-"

"It might not be." Said Blair gripping her silky pillow looking away from Serena's shocked expression.

"Who else's B?"

"Chuck Bass."

"CHUCK?"

"Shh! You can't tell anyone especially not Nate or Chuck."

"You need to tell them- him-.. one of them is gonna be a father. And you need to tell him. Have you done a paternity test?"

"No, I have to be farther along."

"Well until then what are you gonna do until then? Tell both?"

"No! No… I'll just hide it until I can find out then, tell the father." Blair looked down at her hands. "I know I've been a raging bitch lately but-"

"I'll help you out of course!"

"Thanks S." Blair fell onto Serena's pale legs and closed her eyes. She felt her friend lithe fingers run over her brunette head. The vision of the baby filled her head and this time she looked up into his face. It was still blurred but this time she felt a mile slide over her lips.

* * *

Please Read and Review! I want to be a writer, so comments are welcomed!"


	2. Chapter 2

_THREE MONTHS LATER_

Blair sat in the doctors office Serena holding her hand. She put her hand on her stomach. "Are you sure you can't tell?"

"Yes, I'm sure B. You are _tiny_. No one suspects anything. I mean you've hid everything really well."

"Well I just wanna finally know who the father is." Said Blair rubbing her stomach. "I know Nate is going to be a great father." Serena bit her lip her hand tightening. "What was that for?"

"What if it's not Nate? It could be Chuck's. You did sleep with him more than Nate. You only slept with Nate once and-"

"I know! I don't need to hear it." Said Blair smoothing her pleated skirt huffing.

"I'm just trying to be realistic-"

"No you're being pessimistic and bitchy. And I don't want you here when they tell me so you can gloat or pout." Serena picked up her Versace and stopped across the linolieum through the door just as the doctor came through the door. She whooshed by her in a waft of patchouli. The doctor looked after the angry blonde then closed the door. "Don't mind her." Said Blair crossing her legs.

"Are you ready to hear your results Miss... Hepburn?" The doctor raised an eyebrow at the alias. Blair shifted on the paper covered table. She couldn't risk using her real name and having it get out. So what if she picked an obvious name? She needed Audrey Hepburns class and grace to guide her through this chaos.

"I'm ready to hear the news." Said Blair. The vision she knew so well floated into her head. Her holding a small blanketed form., a hand gripped her shoulder and she looked up into the blurred face. She could finally put a face there.

………….

Blair sat on the steps of the Met alone gripping a latte. She looked at her phone to see if the father of her child was nearby. She looked up as she heard her name standing slowly. She bit her lip looking down trying to put of this moment as long as possible. "Chuck." The one word pulled all the air from her lungs, her lips went numb and her sides convulsed.

"What is it Waldorf? Finally tired of Archibald's vacant stares?" said Chuck his hand sliding over her waist his smug smile playing over his lips.

"It's not that." Said Blair looking away. "Chuck I need to tell you- It's kind of…" Chuck looked at Blair her pale skin almost translucent and she was shaking.

"What's going on Blair? Are you ok? What's wrong?" he helped lower Blair back to a sitting position.

"Remember before Cotillion how the two of us were.." Blair's lips parted and a hot breath passed out of her mouth.

"Of course I remember how could I forget? His hand drifted over her knee and slowly up her thigh. "I remember every second of that time."

"Well I found out about three months ago. And I anted to be sure before I told you and-"

"Blair you're babbling. Say it."

"I'm pregnant." Chuck sat in silence staring at her. "Chuck? I'm pregnant and it's yours and ,yes I'm sure." He didn't move. He didn't blink, breathe. "Chu-"

"Blair how did this happen." He looked at her with not anger or annoyance at she'd expected but concern. "Are you ok? Is the … baby ok?"

"Yes everythings fine. Chuck I'm going to keep it. I can't get rid of it and I can't give it away and if you want to be in the babys life that's fine but if you don't I understand becausewerejustkidsandwedon't-" Chuck kissed her softly brushing back her hair.

He sat close to her his forehead pressed against hers. "I will stay and do whatever you need. I want to help you and raise this child." Blair looked at him shock draining her cheeks of color.

"You want to help- raise him with me?"

"Yes." He said looking at her stomach his hand almost brushing her stomach, but he pulled back at the last minute.

"Oh god, Chuck thank you." She threw her arms around him and began to cry. "I though that you wouldn't- I mean you're-"

"Chuck Bass?" Chuck smiled and Blair laughed lightly. He leaned over brushing back her hair and kissed her softly running his hands through her hair. She leaned into him falling gently against his supportive chest. She'd never felt so safe so protected so-

"Blair what the HELL is going on?" Blair sat up pulling back from Chuck. Nate dropped the two lattes he was holding and they exploded all over the stairs, caramel covered liquid falling down the steps. His eyes flicked between his best friend and his girlfriend in disbelief. Then all of a sudden he picked Chuck up by his collar and threw him against the wall of the Met. "WHAT ARE YOU THINKING? Blair I'm so sorry he pulled this crap on you." His hands tightened on his collar. "How can you try this on Blair? She is special, perfect ! don't you dare EVER come near her or me again." He threw him away from the wall stepping protctivley towards Blair as she stood looking concerned stepping forward.

"Nate, I-" Chuck walked back up the steps, "Blair-"

"Don't come near her!" said Nate and as he stepped in front of her Blair stumbled in her hurry to avoid him and fell, not hard but hard enough, on the steps.

"Blair!" Chuck shouted drowning out Nate's mumbled apology. He pulled Blair to her feet and his went to her stomach protectively. "Are you ok? Should we go to a doctor?"

"Why a doctor?" said Nate and then his hands drifted to Blair's stomach and Chuck's hand. "No.." he said takng a step back slipping over the coffee cups. "You can't be… You and.. BLAIR?" Nate stopped then took off down the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Blair looked after Nate running down the stairs holding onto Chuck for both for emotional and physical support. Her ankle throbbed and a lump grew in her throat. She began to cry and whether it was for her, Nate, Chuck, the baby or her ankle she didn't know. She tried to slide back to a sitting position but Chuck kept her standing. "What's wrong? Is it the b- What is it?" Chuck stumbled over the unfamiliar word so he stepped around it.

"No it's not the baby it's my ankle. I twisted it when I fell." She said looking down at her already swelling ankle. "If you could just help me down the steps to get some ice I'll be fine-" Chuck put his arm behind Blair's knees and lifted her into his arms. "What are you doing?" she said trying to get down.

"We are fifty steps up Blair. And its marble, you're in heels and thanks to Nate they're covered in coffee. I am not letting you walk down these steps pregnant with a broken ankle."

"It's not broken." She said looking down as he carried her down the steps. "At worse it's sprained. All I need is ice."

"Not risking it Blair." He carried her down to his limo and set her inside. He grabbed a handful of ice from his mini-fridge and held it to her ankle. "Better?"

"Yeah." She said looking down at Chuck examining her ankle. "I'm fine Chuck." She held the ice to her ankle as he sat up. "When did you get like that?"

"Like what?" he said looking alternately looking between her ankle and her stomach.

"When did you start caring about anyone but yourself?" As soon as the word passes her lips she realized how bitchy it sounded. "I didn't mean that. I meant that you've never carried me on a flight of stairs, even if there was a bed at the end."

"Well you've never twisted your ankle, while pregnant." He looked up at her face. "Wow, so you're really-uh."

"Yeah I am. Three months. And it's yours. I had the paternity test yesterday. I don't know what you want out of this, but I want to keep it. I just can't imagine not knowing who they might be."

"I don't wan you to B. My father was never there for me. I want to be here for you."He cupped her cheek. "And the baby." He added hastily his hand sliding down to her stomach.

"Chuck…" said Blair breathily as his hand brushed her waist as id slid to her stomach.

"Yeah?" he said looking up at her his fingers sliding to the gentle curve of her waist.

"What are we…" she leaned into him, her lips hungry to touch his again. "What are we going to tell people?" she said pulling back and readjusting her ankle so she disconnected herself from his hand. "I mean Serena knows and she's kept quiet but Nate-"

"Will tell everyone just to spite us." finished Chuck. "Yeah I know. Well if we find him in time, maybe we can convince him to keep it quiet."

"And when I look like I'm smuggling watermelons under my Diane Von Furstenberg? People will figure it out eventually." Said Blair concernedly rubbing her stomach.

"Well if you're- we're planning on raising this baby together, why bother hiding it?" said Chuck putting his hand over hers. She looked up at him as a smile hid in the corner of his mouth. It was not the usual grin which signaled conquests but a smile that held only… Blair couldn't tell what it meant.

"So… You're ok telling people about… it? Us?" she said focusing on his hand.

"Is there an us?" asked Chuck his hand lifting slightly away from her.

"I want there to be." She said looking at him and gripping his hand. "I know we could be. If we both tried. If we both stopped pretending what happened didn't, then yes. I think there is an us." He pulled Blair to his chest kissing her forehead softly stroking her arm. He kissed her lips softly. It didn't hold the frantic passion Blair had come to recognize from him. It was warm, gentle and reassuring.

"Gracie Square Hospital." Said Chuck to his driver pulling away from Blair to direct his driver. He nodded and turned towards the new destination. 'Well' thought Blair leaning into Chuck again, 'At least one of us knows where this is going.'


	4. Chapter 4

_ONE MONTH LATER_

"I don't want you to come!" said Blair trying to pull away from Chuck.

"That's the first time I've heard you say that." Said Chuck gripping her arm. "And I'm coming, so deal with it."

"You don't need to come to the doctor's appointment! Serena and Dorota will be there."

"That's great but neither one of them is the father." He said pulling her close his trademark smirk already in place.

"You can't do that!" said Blair pulling her arm free of his hand. She turned and tried to head out the door

"Do what?" he said stepping in front of her.

"Throw out the word father every time you want something to do with this baby!" She said trying to pull the door open behind him. Chuck stepped in front of the door handle and held her shoulders.

"Whether you like it or not Waldorf that's what I am. And that was your decision just as much as mine. I want to be part of this, why won't you let me?"

"Because… because…" Blair backed away from the door and sat on the charcoal couch in Chuck's suite resting her hand on her barely protruding stomach. "This wasn't the way it was supposed to happen. I was supposed to go to Yale, get married and then have kids-"

"With Nate. I know. And I know I'm not Nate but-"

"No! That's not it! I just… I wasn't supposed to be a single teen mom high school drop out! I was supposed to be… Queen B. Overseer of all class and structure of the Upper East Side and Yale. And now that can't happen."

"You can still be Queen." Said Chuck sitting next to Blair rubbing her back.

"Really? Because it's hard to carry a Balenciaga and a baby while in Chanel heels on those steps."

"What is with you and those steps?" said Chuck standing suddenly and running his hand through his hair. "Why are they so important to you?"

"It's where lots of things happened to me. It's where I became Queen, where I made friends, where Serena and I shared secrets." She said looking up at him. "And if you remember it's where I told you about this baby. They're like a safe haven. Nothing bad could ever happen on those big white beautiful steps. And there is no room for baby bumps there!" she said standing to meet his eyes. "That's why they matter." She tried to pass him again.

"Blair…" he said catching her and pulling her into his chest. "You don't need those steps to tell you who you are. You made the steps what they are. This time next year every girl at Constance will carry their books in strollers." Blair laughed into his shoulder leaning into his comforting grip. "Look, you want to keep being who you are, but I want to change. I don't want to be the father Bart was. I want to be there for you and the baby. I don't want to only drop in to make it feel like shit. I want to help them. So just let me come to the stupid sonogram." Blair looked up at Chuck's warm chocolate eyes and she nodded.

"Ok."

…………………

"So…" said Serena bouncing in the lobby outside the doctor's office as an oddly mute Chuck and Blair walked out. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Boy."

"Girl."

"Umm." Said Serena looking between the two of them. "Which one is it?"

"Both." Said Blair looking at the floor.

"So it's like… a hermaphrodite?" said Serena confused.

"No." said Chuck staring at the floor with Blair. "It's twins."


	5. Chapter 5

"Twins." Said Eleanor and Bart together. They were sitting a foot apart on a small couch in the Waldorf penthouse. Blair nodded her head down. Chuck sat besides her holding both of her hands balanced on her knee. "Blair we just learned about you and Chuck a few weeks ago. We still haven't even discussed whether you're keeping it or not. And now... twins?"

"I- We're keeping the babies. _Both _of them." She said gripping her stomach with one hand and holding Chuck tightly with the other.

"Have you even considered what this means?" said Eleanor.

"No Mother I've pictured myself sitting around eating bon-bons while the kids take care of themselves. Of course I have mother. I know what it will take to care for my children. We both do. We've talked this all out."

"We're not asking for your approval or your blessing. We just want to tell you what's going on with the babies. We both know this isn't the ideal situation. But it's our situation and we've accepted it as our situation and I think you both should." Blair looked over at Chuck as he finished his speech.

Bart sat forward looking at his son. Chuck stared forward not letting his gaze waver. "Chuck I think we need to speak privately-"

"Anything you have to say to me, you can say in front of the mother of my children." Chuck held to Blair.

"Alright, if you insist." Bart straightened his jacket. "I can't decide which one of you is stupider in this. You," he nodded at Blair, "for getting yourself into this situation. Or you," he nodded at Chuck, "for staying in it." Blair's jaw dropped as Chuck's hand tightened around her. The stunned couple looked at Eleanor expecting to see their shock mirrored but instead saw her nodding. Chuck stood pulling a shell shocked Blair with him.

"We don't need this from either of you. Blair is PREGNANT. With TWINS. Insulting her and questioning her decision s while she's coming to you for support and guidance isn't jus cruel it's… I can't even think of a word _horrible_ enough to describe the kind of people you are." He pulled Blair to the door and into the elevator.

He turned to Blair as soon as the doors shut. "Are you ok?" She nodded as tears started to roll down her cheeks. When the doors opened in the lobby he rushed her to his limo. As soon as he called out the name of his penthouse to the driver and the partition clicked into place her slow tears burst into deep sobs burying her face in Chuck's shoulder. He stroked her hair gently with one hand, stroking her back with the other murmuring word Blair couldn't understand but comforted her none the less. "Don't listen to them. They're just have issues with themselves and they resent us for having our own lives." Blair's sobs eased enough for her to speak.

"Bart's right though. You don't have to stay, I do. You could walk away from all of this and live your life. I'm the one stuck with the twins." She looked up at him. "You don't have to ruin your life for me."

"Blair stop trying to push me away. I'm with you and the babies. Not because of them." He pulled her up to his eyes. "You think the first time I really looked at you was Victrola, don't you?"

"Wasn't it?"

"It was just the first time you caught me looking. I've been watching you since I met you." He stroked her cheek with a finger.

"Why didn't you say anything before now?"

"Nate. He saw you at the same time and you saw him. He was what mattered to you and he was my friend. I couldn't take you from him. But I tried." He laughed a little.

"What did you do?" said Blair looking up at him a curious smile tugging her away from her tears.

"Well I tried to convince him you had-"he snickered "cooties."

"Cooties?" said Blair laughing a little.

"Yes but then you went and gave him a cootie shot and then you two were inseparable." He looked away from her. "I never wanted to break you two up. Just when you finally didn't push away… I couldn't stop myself I'd been holding back for so long when you said yes. I couldn't stop and-"Blair put her finger over her his lips. Then she pulled his hand toward her and drew two circles then tapped his palm twice. She closed his hand around hers. "What was that?" he said looking at her confused.

"Cootie shot." She said. Then she leaned in and kissed him softly. He smiled as he kissed her and she leaned into him their lips melting together his hands sliding over her neck. She pulled away gasping.

"I'm sorry that was stupid. I shouldn't force you into anything especially with what just happened and-"

"Chuck quit apologizing." She pulled his hand to her stomach. "Just feel." He waited for a few seconds then felt the slow fluttering movements under Blair's skin. "They're moving." She said now smiling and crying. "Our babies are moving." He moved both hands over her stomach.

"Do you mind if I..." One of his long pale fingers slid to the buttons of her demure white blouse. She nodded and he undid the bottom three buttons and slid his bare hands over her protruding stomach. She shivered at his cool hands but smiled at his gentle touch. Then swiftly he bent his head down and gently kissed her stomach and murmured some indiscernible words into her skin.

"What are you saying?" asked Blair leaning over Chuck.

"I'm telling them both that they're going to be happy. No matter what happens or what people think might happen they will be happy. They will have everything they want. And I will always love them." He kissed her stomach again.

"I love you too." She said tracing over her stomach.

"I love you." Said Chuck.

"I love you." Said Blair.

At that moment they didn't know if they were saying it to each other or the twins, but at that moment it didn't matter.

_**A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews! I've never felt so encouraged with one of my stories! I love hearing all the compliments but I like advice too! Next chapter: Naming the twins!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chuck sat up from Blair's stomach and she rebuttoned her shirt. Blair leaned over and kissed him softly pulling herself closer to him. He ran his hands through her hair and down over her back gripping her waist.

She moaned softly into his mouth and Chuck moaned at feeling Blair's breath in his mouth. He had missed her sweet breath on his neck. He missed feeling her soft skin under his rough hands. He missed her soft moans in his ear, her hands on his neck, her nails on his back, her voice sighing, moaning, screaming his name. He had missed everything about Blair and now she was here again, in his limo pressed against his lips, bearing his children.

He smiled as the thought that a tiny piece of him lived inside Blair now. Blair moaned again and climbed on top of Chuck straddling him gripping him tightly. She kissed him more fervently now. She was eager to relish ever moment. Eager to make up for all the kisses they had missed, she kissed him deeper and deeper as his hands wound through her hair.

He didn't pull her hair, just stroked gently. He murmured gently into her ear. The limo stopped and he gripped her to keep her from sliding off. She held onto his shoulders pulling herself into him. "We're at…" he pulled himself away from her to speak and she pulled him back to her lips. "Blair we're at my place."

"Oh." Said Blair looking out the window. He helped her off his lap then both of them stepped into the lobby. They walked into the gold gilt elevator and as soon as Chuck punched the PH button he pulled Blair back to him. She fell into him and she moaned in surprise and pleasure. Her leg slid up him as he gripped her thigh as he pulled it up to him. He backed her into the door and lifted her other leg holding her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck moaning.

The doors opened and he fell through the doors and carried Blair through the door to his bedroom. She fell on her back. She looked up at him her lips parted hungrily. He crawled over her careful not to rest any weight on her. He bent to kiss her and stopped an inch from her mouth. She moaned raising her hips to him impatiently. "What is it?" She said trying to pull him closer but he resisted.

"Are you sure?" he said echoing that night in the limo, that had started all this.

"I've never been so sure of anything before." She said smiling and he kissed her gently. He rolled on his back pulling Blair on top of him. She sat up looking at him. He began to unbutton her shirt and Blair moaned her head rolling back her eyes closing.

"I haven't done anything yet." Said Chuck laughing softly at her euphoria. "Save that for later."

"Just," she said looking at him, "I've missed that feeling."

"What feeling?"

"Your fingertips as you undress me." He unbuttoned each one slowly making sure to stroke her stomach slowly each time, Blair moaned again. He slid her shirt over her shoulders. She leaned over him kissing his chest as she pulled off his shirt. As she did he slid her skirt down. She slid out of it as he undressed. She stopped looking at his mirror.

"What is it B?" he said sitting up. She ran her hands over the small bump looking at herself.

"Just…" she stopped looking for the right words. "My mom thinks this is all wrong. And I've never felt happier. I'm doing what I want to do and I'm with you and- It feels right." He stood behind her and put his hands around her resting on her stomach. He felt the fluttering taps against his hand and smiled kissing her shoulder. "They know it's you." She looked up at him and kissed him over her shoulder.

Chuck walked her back to the bed and laid her down. He lay next to her and she draped her leg over him. He stroked from her temple down her cheek and back up again. They didn't need words this time; they knew each other in a way neither of them understood.

They fit together each body melting into place. He kissed her as he gently pushed inside her. She moaned gripping his shoulders pressing her hips against him taking all of him in. Chuck gasped at her boldness. Before she had always been cautious always telling him to stop or slow down. This time she took all of him, the slight pain overshadowed by her pleasure. Her moans made Chuck move faster more sure against her. Her moans increased in volume and frequency. He moved faster and faster against her and he gripped his back tighter beginning to moan his name. "Chuck, Chuck, more. I need you. I need you. Chuck, oh yes, YES! God Chuck I love you."

"I love you Blair." He said barely a second after she said it. She rolled on top of him and within moments the both moaned at their simultaneous climax each increasing the others more and more until they finally collapsed next to each other panting, pleasure still rippling through them.

"Did you mean it?" said Blair looking over at him rolling up abruptly.

"Did you?" said Chuck.

"Yes." She said laying her head down on his chest.

"Good because I did too." He said laying his hand over her stomach. "I love all three of you. Blair and…We can keep referring to them as boy and girl or the babies. We need some names now we know what they are. What are some girl names you've been thinking of?"

"Audrey." Said Blair without hesitation.

"We are not naming her Audrey. And we are not naming the boy Fred or Paul or Cary or Grant. Let's try to give them a good chance in the world. Normal first names and you can make their middle names as Audrey Hepburn-ish as you want."

She huffed and rolled on her back. "Fine." She said and thought for a moment "How about I think of the boys name and you think of the girls?" He nodded as they both lay there thinking of names.

"Cassidy." Said Chuck almost out of nowhere. Blair raised an eyebrow inquisitively. "I've always liked it."

"It's not a girl you slept with is it?" She said sitting up glaring at him.

"No! God I'm not that creepy. It's just a name I like." She smiled and nodded.

"Cassidy." She said considering it, "I like it."

"What name did you think of?"

"Damien." She said smiling.

"Really?" he said raising an eyebrow.

"Well he'll practically be the son of the devil. It only seemed appropriate." He laughed.

"It is perfect." He said smiling. "Ok we've got Cassidy and Damien. So what about middle names?"

Blair ran her hands over his soft hair pondering his question. "I like Eliza for My Fair Lady and Luca after Audrey Hepburn's son so they'd be, Cassidy Eliza and Damien Luca."

Chuck sat up on his elbows smiling lightly. "Cassidy Eliza Bass- Waldorf and Damien Luca Bass-Waldorf."

"Bass-Waldorf?" she said looking at him,

"It could be Waldorf-Bass." He said quickly.

"No it's not that." She said rolling onto her side resting on her elbow. "Just… Bass-Waldorf. What does that mean for us? I mean are you just including both of our names because of we're their parents or-"she stopped not wanting to assume too much.

"That I want us to get-"Chuck stopped just short of saying the same words Blair had said. "Well it's kinda the elephant in the room isn't it?"

"Yeah." Said Blair rolling away from Chuck.

"Don't let this ruin us Blair. We'll talk about it later." He put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm just tired, Chuck. It's been a long day." She pulled his thick duvet over herself. "I'm going to sleep. We'll talk in the morning." Chuck started to say something else but decided to wait. He pulled the duvet over himself. He went to touch her shoulder but pulled back again. Blair looked over her shoulder. "I'm not mad at you Chuck." She slid back into him and pulled his arm around her. He rested his hand on her stomach and felt the fluttering again. Blair smiled. "They only kick when you're touching me."

Chuck smiled and kissed the back of her neck. "Well I'll just have to touch you a lot then."

They closed their eyes both smiling and that's how they slept. Chuck holding Blair against him, his hand on her stomach and her hand over his.

**_I know I've been updating pretty regularly but I'm going to take a little longer to post this next one. I have a crazy weekend ahead of me. The more reviews the more motivated I'll be to write!_**


	7. Chapter 7

_Two Months Later…_

Chuck rolled over looking at Blair asleep in his bed, under his sheets… pregnant with his twins. He felt an uncontrollable smile slide over his lips. This couldn't be real. Things this perfect didn't happen to Chuck Bass. Blair Waldorf was six months pregnant with his twins and she loved him. He shook his head and kissed her shoulder softly careful not to wake her. He got out of the bed carefully and checked his email.

There were several messages from Eleanor, Nate and Bart. He debated not reading any of them but thought better of it. Eleanor and Bart's messages read basically the same: They were young and stupid, they were making a mistake, that it would better for the babies (they refused to call them by their names) if they were to give them up for adoption. He deleted them both; Blair didn't need to see them. He opened the one from Nate and it was directed more at Blair begging for her to see reason and come back to him, that he would find a way to forgive her. Chuck went to delete it but stopped. Blair could read it later if she wanted to but not before their appointment.

"Chuck? Where are you?" Blair's sleepy voice floated out of the bedroom.

"Right here." He said walking back into her room. She was sitting up his pearl tinted satin sheets held over her protruding stomach and newly swollen breasts. Her chocolate waves fell over her flushed skin and she smiled sleepily at him. "Where were you?" she said pulling a curl out of her face.

"Just checking some emails. I didn't want to wake you up, you looked so rested." He kneeled on the bed and kissed her forehead, her lips and then her stomach. "Morning, how are the babies doing?"

"Well they're kicking now that you're nearby." He smiled.

"Is Serena still mad they wouldn't kick for her?" Blair nodded laughing. "Well I'll make sure I'm around the next time she visits." He kissed Blair again then looked at her smiling.

"What?" she murmured looking up at him. "What is it?"

"You. I know it's cliché but you do glow." Blair blushed "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Nothing." She said stretching and getting out of bed the sheet still wrapped around her.

"Blair you have to eat something, we have a long day."

"No, really I'll just eat a big lunch." She tried to pass him but he stopped her.

"Are you not eating again?" He said completely seriously. "Blair it's not healthy for you or the baby."

"Fine, fine! I'll have yogurt." She said pulling one of the oversize Yale sweatshirts Chuck had lying around. She walked into the spacious kitchen and pulled out one of the lemon flavored Yoplait's Chuck had stocked for her. She tucked her knees as close to her stomach as she could and began to eat the pale yellow yogurt. She looked up at Chuck standing over her arms crossed. "What? I'm eating." She held up the yogurt as evidence.

"Blair, you're eating for three. You need more then yogurt. What else do you want, a bagel, toast?" he opened the cupboard looking.

"Bagel, I guess." She scooped out the last of the yogurt with her finger, sucking it off, looking over Chucks shoulder. He toasted it for her spread a thick layer of light cream cheese over it and watched Blair eat it slowly.

"Blair are you eating enough?" he said crossing his arms leaning against the counter.

"I'm eating it!" she said after swallowing a mouthful.

"I mean when I'm not around. What you ate before you were pregnant was barely enough. You need to be eating more if you want Cassidy and Damien to be healthy."

"Why are you always freaking out about this stuff? I can't walk down stairs in heels, I can't help you paint the nursery. You treat me like I'm going to break, I'm FINE!" she said her voice rising as she stood.

"I want you to be safe." He said turning away.

"No there's protective and then there's mania. You crossed that line a long time ago. Do you think I'm to stupid to take care of myself or something?"

"I don't want you to die like my mother!" he said turning around his face flushed. "Bart wasn't there to take care of her, she did it all herself and now she dead. I just don't think I could- I can't do it alone- I need you and-" He sat on a couch in the living room silent but she heard his voice break.

"Chuck," she said sitting next to him. "The doctors know so much more now. There are all sorts of new medicine and procedures now. I will be fine."

"I'm sure my mom said the same thing." He said looking down.

"Look we have an appointment today and you will see everything is fine."

"I don't want to risk it."

"Ok fine. I'll sit in bed and not do anything until the kids are born." She threw her hands up and sat on the floor. "You can have me carried there in case you're worried I'll injure myself on the way there."

"Blair…" he looked at her sitting her arms crossed looking up at him. "I know you think I'm being ridiculous and that it'll never happen to us. But that's what my dad thought and I grew up without a mother. I can't do this without you." She looked up at him uncrossing her arms. He offered her a hand and helped her stand. Once she stood he pulled her into him. She laid her head on his shoulder.

"Sorry I'm being such a ridiculous bitch. It's the hormones."

"And what's your excuse for before you got pregnant?" Chuck smirked brushing a curl off her face. She hit him lightly on the chest.

…….

Blair sat in the lush couch in the doctor's office holding onto Chuck. Midway through her examination the doctor's face had… shifted. He wouldn't tell her anything then. She looked at Chuck her eyebrows furrowed. "Maybe they're just telling us it's triplets." She tried to smile but Chucks face was so stony her face fell. They both turned as the doctor walked in.

"Hello , how are you-"

"What's wrong?" said Chuck ignoring niceties, squeezing Blair's hand tightly. Blair rested her free hand on her stomach.

"Mr... Uh-" The doctor faltered looking at Chuck.

"Bass. Chuck Bass. He's the father." Said Blair.

"Yes, Mr. Bass… Well as you know multiple births are prone to complications, as well are young mothers. Along with Blair's eating disorder," he glanced at the chart.

"What's. Wrong. With. Blair?" said Chuck biting each word, his hand tightening even more.

"It's a condition called placenta abruptia. The placenta tears from the wall causing internal bleeding and possibly death. "

"If something's wrong why aren't you doing surgery know?" said Chuck his voice rising.

"Well nothings happened yet, but the latest sonogram has shown Blair could very easily go into shock." He closed the file on his desk. "I would recommend Blair go on bed rest until the twins are born."

"Of course." Said Chuck. "I'll take her home now." Blair sat back holding her stomach tears running down her face.

"Dr. Adams," said Blair sitting forward. "When you said it can result in death-"

"Only in severe cases ." he said.

"Anyway, when you said it can result in death… is that death for the children or…" she trailed off looking away from Chuck.

"Well placenta abruptia while it can present some health problems for the children, the internal bleeding causes death in… mothers." He looked away from her face draining of color.

Chucks hand dropped away from Blair, his face even paler.


	8. Chapter 8

Blair sat in the limo looking at Chuck staring out the window. He hadn't said a word since they had left the doctors office. She rested her hands on her stomach looking down silently. She took one hand off her stomach and reached for Chuck's hand. She laid it on top of his hand but it stayed solid and did not turn to grasp hers. She stroked the back of his hand with her fingertips biting her lip. "Chuck… He said it was only in severe cases. I'm going on bed rest and I won't move until they're born. We'll be fine we're all going to be fine, you, Cassidy, Damien and me. It's all going to be-"

"Blair, stop." He pulled his hand out from under her fingertips. "Your endless babbling isn't helping anything." He shoved his hands into his coat pocket.

"Chuck I understand you're worried about this but I'm scared too. It's my life on the line. But I want you to know something." She swallowed and moved her hands back to her stomach. "If it comes down to it… I want you to take care of them. I don't want you to help me at their expense. Protect them."

Chuck turned to her his eyes steel. "No."

"Chuc-"

"Blair I am not going to sacrifice you for two kids I've never met." He turned back to the window. "That's what my mom did and look what it did to my dad."

"You are not Bart." She said almost begging him to look at her.

"And I don't plan on becoming him." The limo stopped and he climbed out. Blair went to follow him but he stepped in front of her. "Wait here I'll get someone to help you out." And shut the door in her face.

…………………………………

"He did not slam the door." Said Serena sitting on the foot of Blair's bed.

"He might as well have, S." she sipped the vitamin enriched smoothie in front of her. "He won't talk to me, he won't look at me… Serena I'm losing him. It's like he's trying not to care about any of us so if something happens it won't hurt as much." She put down the smoothie sitting back quietly pushing her tray away.

"No, Blair you have to eat." She pushed the turkey wrap, fruit cup and smoothie back at Blair. "Chuck doesn't know how to deal with this B. He lost his mom, someone who is supposed to show you how to love someone your whole life. He doesn't know how to help himself."

"What about me?" said Blair staring at her hands. "It's like he doesn't realize, I'm scared too. I'm the one who could die."

"Blair-"

"I don't need to hear it. But I don't want Chuck to turn into Bart. I want Cassidy and Damien to have a dad who can talk to them and give them advice about relationships and school and friends. I want him to be a dad that can explain what happened to their mom and how much he loved her and how much she loved them and how much he loves them-" Blair choked on her tears.

"Blair, you are going to be fine-"

"I might be Serena. I might be. I have enough working against me. I'm a 17 year old bulimic mother of twins, who's mother won't even speak to her, let alone worry about her and the father's problems. I have a lot of strikes against me."

"You have me and Dorota and Roman and your dad. We all want to make sure you're fine."

"I know that but the people against me severely outnumber the people who want to help. I don't even check my email or Gossip Girl anymore." As if on cue Serena's phone bleated. She opened it then closed it quickly. "What's she saying about me now? Or is she reporting on Chuck hitting on some new girl." She bit into her wrap sharply.

"It's not Gossip Girl. It's Nate." Blair looked up subtly. "He knows I'm over here and he wants to talk to you but-"

"What does he want to say?"

"Blair don't listen to him he's just-"

"What did he say?"

"He's convinced the two of you can still work it out."

"Does he know about…" she looked down.

"No. I haven't told anyone and I doubt Dorota has."

"Tell him to come here."

"Blair I think that's a really stupid idea."

"Tell him to come up." Serena typed a short message.

"I'm going to be in the kitchen getting you something." Blair nodded sitting up pulling a t-shirt over her head.

……………..

"Blair?" Nate's blond head turned the corner into the room.

"Hey Nate." She sat up awkwardly over her swollen stomach.

"Wow, you're really… uhm… pregnant." He said looking at the once tiny Blair.

"Twins tend to make you look that way." She said not breaking eye focus.

"Tw- twins?" Nate's eyes widened. "I didn't know. I thought it was just the one."

"Nope, two." They sat awkwardly for a few moments. Blair couldn't believe she used to believe that she could spend the rest of her life with him. Now he just seemed so quiet and awkward.

"So…Why did you let me in here?" he said pushing his hair back.

"Why did you want to see me?" she countered.

"Blair… I don't think you're making the best choice right now. You and Chuck were a fling that went awry. You know the two of us were meant to be together. I'm willing to help you find a better home for the babies-"

"They have names."

"What?" said Nate stumbling over his prepared speech.

"It's not 'the babies'. Their names are Cassidy and Damien. And I'm not throwing them at some other family Chuck and I are going to raise them together."

"Blair you don't understand how much this means-"

"Nate you don't know anything." Blair put her hands over her stomach protectively.

"No you don't know anything Nate. I am sitting here in bed because if I move around to much I could die!" Nate's face dropped and started to speak. "No, Nate. You don't know ANYTHING! I love Chuck and he loves me and you are just a jealous, stupid, vapid, shallow ass. Get out!"

"But-"

"OUT!" She screamed chucking the glass at him and it shattered on the pristine wall.

"Not until you tell me why you wanted me to come up here." He gripped her wrists so she couldn't throw anything else at him. She tried to push him off but he held her still. "Why after months of silence did you know want me in your room. With you in your bed just waiting for me." He looked at her saying more with his eyes and his hands then his mouth.

"What are you saying? I asked you up here to tell you what's going on in my life. To see if you grew up enough to just talk and see what's going on." He looked down at her vulnerable form pinned under his firm grasp. "Get- get off me."

"Do you really mean that? Or is that just what you think you're supposed to say?" his hands loosened so they weren't pinning her down but he didn't remove his hands completely. "You still care about me Blair. You know you do. And what's going to happen when three months after these kids are born Chuck goes chasing some new slut and you're alone with nothing and no one. Who are you going to look for to take care of you." His face moved closer and closer to her face. She could feel his breath on her neck and she smelled the alcohol on his breath.

"Nate get off me." She tried to keep her voice calm.

"You don't mean that." He said moving closer to her.

"Nate please." She tried to push him off but she wasn't strong enough. His hands slid over her breasts and he looked hungrily down at her. "Please." She closed her eyes. Suddenly Nate's weight lifted from her and she heard a loud thump. She opened her eyes and saw Nate sliding down the wall Chuck standing over him.

"Get the fuck out." Growled Chuck his hands curled into fists. Nate stumbled as he stood and walked out to the elevator holding the back of his head . Chuck watched until he doors closed then he rushed to Blair's side falling onto his knees. "Oh god, Blair are you alright?" She nodded as he ran his hands over her face, her neck, down to her stomach, checking to see any marks Nate may have left on her. "Are they-"

"They're fine. We're all fine." She held him close kissing him softly. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She said over and over. "I should have never let him in I just-"

"I don't care as long as you're ok." He stroked her hair quieting her frantic ramblings. She cried quietly into his shoulder gripping him close.

"I was just worried you were drifting away and I just felt lost and-"

"Shh." He said kissing her forehead. "Blair, I love you. You don't need to explain anything." He pulled back looking over her. "Are you sure you're ok?" She nodded still shaking. "I think you should go to the doctor's just to be safe." She nodded in agreement and went to stand. He scooped her up holding him close to his chest. She looped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his neck.

"Blair what was all that noise-" Serena came into the entry way holding a carton of milk freezing when she saw the silently crying Blair in Chucks arms. "What happened?"

"Nothing." Said Chuck. "Would you mind hitting the elevator and calling my car around?" The stunned blonde nodded, pressed the button and went to find a phone. "You're gonna be ok Blair-Bear." He whispered into her ear.

"I love you." She said holding him tighter as they stepped inside the elevator.

"I love you." He echoed.

**_So this story has taken a turn for the more dramatic side. If you all like the way its going or if you miss the fluff tell me in reviews!_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Sorry it's been so long I have been CRAZY busy! I promise I'll get back to more regular updates!**_

Blair leaned into Chuck as he held her hand stroking her knuckles with his thumb as they moved swiftly back towards Chuck's penthouse. He kissed her forehead tucking back a strand of hair. "Thank you." She said quietly into his chest.

"For what?" he said looking down at her.

"For … understanding. For not biting my head off. For not walking out on me the second you saw Nate in our room. For-" He kissed her to stop her nervous apologies.

"You shouldn't be the one apologizing Blair, I should. I left you alone after we found out about… I should have been there everyday. Not hoping Serena and Dorota would take care of you while I drank myself numb. I'm going to be right here everyday taking care of you."

Blair looked at him her chocolate eyes moist. "I don't deserve you."

"True." He said smirking "But I don't deserve you either, so we're even."

"I'm so stupid. I never should have risked it."

"Don't." He stopped her again. "They are fine. You're fine. Nothing is wrong we're all going to be fine." Blair pulled back looking at him her eyes searching his.

"Do you really believe that?" she said her face serious.

"Believe what?"

"That we're going to be happy?"

"Are you not-"

"No, no it's just… we have so much going against us. We're not even out of high school, our paents aren't helping us and the people on our team are a gay lawyer and his male model lover, a maid from Yougoslavia and an ex-everythingholic. I have a possibly life threatening condition. It's not exactly going to be easy."

"I think it's going to be hard. But, we've made it this far which is further along than most people thought we would." He held onto her again. "If we can make this far, I don't see why it would change now." He looked at her closely. "Look we both could have walked away a while ago. You could have gone to Nate, given them up and moved on. And I could have…" he paused. "Well I could have gone back to Victrola and scotch."

"Those don't sound like options to me. They sound like giving in and giving up, neither of which Blair Waldorf does." She kissed Chuck softly. "And you don't either."

"Well," he said kissing her again. "I'm Chuck Bass."

"And don't ever change that." She said tears spilling from her eyes kissing him again. "Ever." She kissed him again. "Ever. Ever. Ever." Each time she said it she kissed him over and over. Chuck stroked the back of her hair pulling him in for a long slow kiss his hands sliding over her pale face memorizing every soft curve of her face. He bent down kissing her stomach twice.

"You're right." Said Blair looking down at Chuck. "We are going to be happy."

………

"Thank you for telling us this." said Eleanor Waldorf setting her coffee cup besides Bart Bass'.

"I thought you should know." Said Nate setting down his. "I've been trying to keep an eye on Blair to make sure she's safe. Today was the first time I was able to get to her. Chuck's been keeping her in bed controlling everything she does down to what she eats. And after what he did to me when I was just trying to talk to Blair" His brow creased as he rubbed the bandage on his forehead. "I'm worried for Blair's safety. I'm surprised he even lets Serena in."

"Well we were hoping they would both come to their senses and do what's best," said Eleanor. "But clearly this is worse then we thought."

"I just wanted to make sure you knew." Said Nate. "I'll leave you to discuss your plans." As he rose of the couch and turned away a smile creased his face.

_What is Nate up to? What will Eleanor and Bart do with his information? Review and I'll write!_


	10. Chapter 10

Blair laid across Chuck in their bed. His hand ran over her stomach his fingers tracing the twins names over and over. She looked over at him smiling as his eyes focused solely on her stomach. She pushed back his hair. He looked up at her then sat up kissing her collar bone gently. She closed her eyes a he gently kissed her collar bone and neck. She sighed as he murmered in her ear, his words indistinguishable but tender. "So what are we going to do?" said Blair.

"I thought we'd order some dinner watch a movie if you're up to it-"

"No, I mean when the twins are born. I mean Roman and my dad can only lend us money for so long. And what about school? I want to take care of Cassidy and Damien for as long as I can but I want to go to some point we're going to need money."

"I have my trust." Said Chuck matter of factly and went to resume his kissing.

"So did I but you really think our parents are going to let us keep our trusts?" Chuck stopped and sat back.

"Wow, I didn't think of that…" he said. "I don't know then."

"We need to figure it out. We have to do something."

"Dorota would watch them if you went back to school."

"I don't want them to be raised by Dorota. She's wonderful but I want them to be raised by their mother and father, not a nanny."

"Well you can't go to school, have a job and raise the kids. Not all at once." She sighed sitting back her brow furrowed. "I'm sorry but its true."

"I know. I just wish it was. I don't want to give any of them up."

"But if you had to-"

"I don't KNOW!" she threw up her hands then gripped her forehead, tugging at her hair. "I don't even know if I'll be alive to have to make that choice." She lay down and turned away from Chuck.

"Don't say that-"

"Why not? Because it scares you? It scares me too. I had my whole future planned out and now no matter what it's not going to be that. I'm going to be a high school drop out or an absent mother or DEAD."

"Blair!" he gripped her making her face him. " Stop it!" He shook her to stop her and she broke away from him.

"Why?"

"Because I can't handle this any better than you can. And when you talk like that... I can't…" he pulled away and pressed his hands into his eyes.

"I'm sorry but for the last three weeks I have been alone with these thoughts playing over and over in my head with no one to talk to. I didnt even know if you were coming back." Blair stood and walked towards Chuck resting her hands on his tense shoulders and he turned around.

"You shouldn't be standing."

"And we shouldn't be fighting." She leaned against his chest as his arms circled her. "It's not good for the babies or us." He kissed her forehead.

"Go on back to bed and I'll make us something for dinner."

"Can you handle steak?"

"No red meat. It's to risky under my hands. I'll make you… a Panini." He moved away from the bed and she groaned.

"Steak!" she yelled out the door.

"Panini!" he yelled back.

"Steak!"

"Panini!"

"Charles."

"Blair."

Elanor and Bart stepped into the entry way.

"Dad." Said Chcuk holding the door of the fridge for support. "What are you doing here?"

"Nathaniel told us about what's been going on." Said Eleanor her lips pursed.

"And you chose now to show us support?" said Chuck confused.

"Why would we support what's going on here?" said Bart his eyes steely.

"I don't understand." Said Chuck "Why are you choosing now to come over?"

"We thought any longer and we might be to late." Eleanor turned and nodded behind her. Three muscled men walked out of the hallway and two headed towards the bedroom.

"What are you doing?" said Chuck lunging towards the bedroom. The second man held Chucks arms behind his back, keeping him from moving towards Blair.

"Chuck? Chuck what's going on?" Blair's voice grew panicked. The two men reappeared dragging Blair out.

"Bart? Eleanor? What the hell do you think you're doing?" Chuck kicked against the man restraining him.

"We heard what you're doing to Blair. Keeping her in your bedroom controlling who she sees and what she does and what she eats." Eleanor hissed.

"We're taking her out of the city until the baby is born and we can find it a family."

"You're not taking Cassidy and Damien!" screamed Blair kicking against them. "Chuck do something!"

"Hold him until we're out of the building." Said Bart stepping into the elevator.

"Chuck!" screamed Blair thrashing.

"Blair!" he pushed against the man straining towards the door. "Blair!" He heard the doors click shut.

_**Oh my god so much drama! Keep the reviews going!**_


	11. Chapter 11

Blair struggled against the two bodyguards in the town car as Bart an Eleanor sat calmly in the other side. "Let me go you over- juiced rhinos!" Eleanor nodded as the car pulled away from the curb. The two let go but still sat on either side of her. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" she said glaring alternately between her mother and Bart.

"We're making the best choice for you and the babies. "Said Eleanor leaning over to tap Blair's hand clutched protectively over her stomach. Blair slapped it away.

"First of all they have names, Cassidy and Damien. And you don't know anything about what's best for them or you wouldn't have dragged me out of here."

"The environment Chuck was keeping you in was toxic. Controlling everything you did-"

"First of all he wasn't controlling me! I was in the penthouse all day because I have to be on bed rest so I don't DIE! Chuck's been making sure I eat right because if you remember mom I have an EATING DISORDER which isn't the best thing when you're pregnant. Chuck has been the best person I could ever have hoped for through all this and now you're taking me from him."

"Blair you're brainwashed. Chuck makes you think he cares just like all the other whores he pretends to care about." Said Bart looking passively out the window. Blair sat stunned staring at her mother.

"Mom. Are you going to say anything?"

"I don't appreciate his particular wording but the basic just is true. Chuck has made you believe you'll have a worthy successful future together which deep own you know isn't true. You know your true future is the one we had all planned out. Where you finished school top of your class, went to Yale and married Na- married someone worthy of you."

"You were about to say Nate weren't you?" said Blair her eyes flaming. Eleanor looked away and Bart crossed his hands. "Oh my god… Nate told you all this didn't he? He's all pissed because I chose him over Nate and now he's determined to make him my only choice. Well you can tell him that it doesn't matter what happens. I don't care if the twins learn to take care of themselves and Yale offers me a spot tomorrow I will _never_ go back to him."

.........

"Let go of me!" said Chuck. The bodyguard's cell bleated and he released Chuck heading out of the apartment. "Where are they taking Blair? What are you doing?" but he couldn't punch the button to the elevator fast he enough. He pounded on the polished silver doors. "Shit, shit, shit!" he said sliding down the wall. He picked himself up and reached for his phone. "Serena?" he said his voice shaking as much as he tried to keep it calm.

"They took Blair. Bart and Eleanor… They came and took her they said they're giving the babies up for adoption. We have to find her. We have to find her before they hurt her. They don't know about what could happen to the twins if she's in to much stress, it could kill her." He shook his head looking out the window. "They don't know you're on our side. Find out where they took her."

"I'll do what I can." Said Serena "Maybe Nate knows something I saw him leaving the Waldorf's place a couple days ago."

"Nate… Of course… Serena he was here last week and Eleanor was spouting all this shit about me controlling Blair. It's the same shit Nate was saying he must have done this."

"Should I ask Nate if he knows-"

"Don't be an idiot! Nate knows you're with us. If you go to him he'll tell them we're coming. Just call Eleanor and tell her you want to help get Blair out of this toxic life. That you want to help talk her out of it. Get in, find out where she is and get out. Got it?"

"Sure. I'm sorry I let him in-"

"Me too." Said Chuck and slammed down the phone. He gripped at his temples. "Shit." He stumbled back to the bedroom finding his bed empty. He sat looking at her side of the bed. He couldn't lose her. Not another mother. It couldn't be his fault again. Just then his cell phone rang in his pocket.

……

"What about the Price's?" said Eleanor offering a binder with a smiling couple on the cover. "They're very well off. They're profile says they want more then one so twins would be ideal. They even have summer home in Naples-"

"I don't _care!_" said Blair throwing the pristine binder on the floor. The binding broke and the glossy pages slid across the floor on top of the three other binders she had offered her daughter.

"I don't care if they know the Dali Lama and live in Shangri-La! Cassidy and Damien are staying with me, I'm not giving them to the Price's, the Dedera's, the Ebber's, the Bloomberg's or the fucking Rockefellers! They are my children, mine and Chucks and we will raise them not anyone else. Get it through your heads no mater who you offer to me I will find no one better suited to raise them then Chuck and me."

"Blair you're being ridiculous," said Bart sipping scotch from a crystal tumbler.

"And you're being an ass." She slapped the tumbler out of his hand down onto the pages. "Let me talk to him." She said turning to her mother.

"I don't think that's wise." Said Eleanor nodding behind her then gesturing to the amber liquid soaking through the pages on the floor. Dorota scurried out and began to clean up the pages. She looked pointedly at Blair.

"Mother I'm sorry I've been… immature. I'll look through those other binders. I think I can look more… objectively now."

"That's much better Blair. Make sure it's a family that doesn't live in the city. We wouldn't want any awkward run-in's."

"Of course." Said Blair picking up a binder and began to flip through it. Eleanor smiled and closed the door behind her. "Dorota they don't know? I thought they knew you were helping me."

"No Miss Blair, I not say anything. I hear them talking and think this might happen. I was too afraid to call before and warn you but I help now."

"Oh Dorota!" Blair hugged her tightly. "I need you to tell Chuck where I am so he can come get me-"

"No Miss Blair! They have people watching house. Watching Mr. Chuck. Making sure he no find Miss Blair."

"Then how will we-"

"I call Mr. Chuck and tell him Miss Blair and Dorota go to park. He meet us there and you leave city. Somewhere where they no find you."

"Ok. Thank you, I owe you so much."

"And Miss Blair, one more thing."

"Yes?"

"Mr. Nate one who tell them where you are and tells them lies about you."

"Nate? Nate did this?" Dorota nodded. "That son of a bitch. Just because I turned own his drunken advances he ruins my whole life."

"Who's ruining your whole life?" said Eleanor.

"I- I am. The decisions I've been making are ruining my life. Just reading about all these great parents has made me realize how unprepared I am. I just need some time to sort out my thoughts. Do you mind if I go to the park with Dorota, feed e ducks like I used to."

"Well I suppose everyone knows about your-" he looked down at her stomach. "- condition. So hiding it is a bit late. I suppose it won't hurt. Dorota would you mind?"

"Of course not. I will help Miss Blair get ready and then go to park."

"Thank you Dorota. I believe we have some baguettes from yesterday you could take." Blair looked after her mother and flipped through the binder on her lap. She didn't see the words in front of her, just Cassidy Eliza and Damien Luca over and over again.

_**Will they make it out of the city? Where will they go?And seeing all those comments really motivated me to write this chapter s quickly!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_Thanks to CoverGirlInLove, HnM skinnys and Itsolgatime for being constant reviewers!_

Blair sat on a bench near the duck pond tearing off pieces of baguette and tossing them haphazardly into the pond looking around for Chuck. "Where is he?" she threw the bread so viciously the ducks began to swim away from her.

"Don't worry Miss Blair, he coming."

"When?" said Blair staring fervently at the water.

"Now." Said Chuck leaning over her shoulder kissing her ear.

"Chuck!" she turned and kissed him desperately. "Oh god, Chuck! I never thought I'd see you again."

"Never think that, I'll always find you." He sat next to her stroking her hair. She fell into his chest inhaling his scent feeling his strong jaw line under her fingers. She fell into him her breath coming in shallow shuddering breaths. "Baby, baby calm down, it's not good for you or the twins."

"I know. I know it's just I've sat for the last two days looking at people who want to take our children and-"

"Blair stop. No one is going to take Cassidy or Damien. And no one will ever ask you to."

"Where are we going?" she said looking around.

"I was thinking France. Your dad and Roman have a house we could stay in."

"Chuck I can't fly I'm a week away from being eight months pregnant."

"Oh, right sorry wasn't thinking. I just found somewhere they couldn't get to us and didn't really think about schematics."

"It's fine we can go there once I can fly again but we need somewhere to hide until then." They sat on the bench looking down.

"What about Miss Serena's house? She would help you?" said Dorota.

"We can't hide anywhere in the city, Dorota not when my dad has a private investigator on speed dial. We don't have to make it easy for him."

"What about my summer place in the Hamptons?" said Blair. "We haven't gone there in three years I doubt my mother remembers we have it."

"That could work, it's spring so no one we know will be up there. By the time summer rolls around we'll be in Paris." Said Chuck.

"We'll still have to keep a low profile but it could work." Said Blair.

"Come on lets get in the limo. We can think and drive." He went to help Blair up and she gripped his hand. "You haven't been moving around to much have you?"

"As little as possible." She said biting her lip.

"Sounds like too much." He wrapped is arm around her waist trying to keep her effort at a minimum. "Dorota come on."

"I come with you and Miss Blair?" she said.

"No." said Blair. "I'm sorry Dorota but we need someone to keep watching Bart and Eleanor. Tell us if they're getting to close. If you leave with us they'll know you're on our side. I'm sorry but I need someone here."

"Of course Miss Blair. I will watch and call you if they find out about Hamptons. I will tell them I went to get more bread to feed ducks and when I come back you gone. I say I see you leave with Miss Serena and keep them for looking for Mister Chuck and Miss Blair until you out of city."

"Thank you." Blair hugged Dorota.

"Goodbye Miss Blair."

"Not for long Dorota. In a month when the babies are born we'll fly you out to France. They can't track us all the way there, and if they do Roman and Harold will protect us." Said Chuck. "Blair we need to go." Blair nodded and followed Chuck.

……

A few hours later Blair was asleep on Chuck's lap one hand on her stomach the other fiercely gripping his hand. He looked down at her smiling in spite of the situation. He had her back. He stroked her hair trying not to wake her but not able to keep his hands off her. He looked out the window as the beachside houses whipped by. Blair moaned in her sleep and Chuck looked over at her. "Chuck… No, no… they can't… stop… stop… Damien! Cassidy! No! Let go of them! Stop!"

"Blair! Wake up. Come on it's just a dream. We're fine and no one's gonna take them." Blair went to sit up still gripping his hand.

"They're gonna take them." She said still half asleep.

"No they're not Blair, we're fine."

"Ok…" said Blair laying back down closing her eyes and yawning. Chuck pulled of his jacket and laid it over her. He held her hand again. She gripped it and held it close to her heart. She kissed it softly then fell back asleep.

_**What? Two chapters in one day? UNHEARD OF!! I just felt inspired. Even though it's a short chapter I thought I'd publish it! Keep the reviews coming!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks to Ronan03 for reviewing all my stories and keeping me motivated! Reviews are what get me going!**

Chuck pushed Blair's hair off her face and she shifted into his touch her lips curling up gently. She stretched out and looked up at him sleepily. "Morning beautiful." He said, kissing her forehead. "And morning Cassidy." He kissed her stomach gently. "And Damien." He kissed it again smiling.

"Oh," said Blair sighing softly. "I don't know which one of us missed that more." She sat up in the back of the limo reaching her arms over her head. He leaned over and kissed her, holding her gently. "Ok I missed that."

"I missed it more." Murmered Chuck and he kissed her deeply, his fingertips grazing her face and slid down to the small of her back.

"Oh Chuck…" she said her eyes closing again. "I missed you so much. But we're going to be ok now. We are miles away from anyone who wants t hurt us." She laid into hi chest his heartbeat and deep breath calming her.

"Blair I know you want to think we're out of the woods but we're not. Not until the twins are born and we're in France with your dad." He stroked her hair. "I don't want to scare you but we still need to be careful." He looked down at her stomach. "How much were you walking around last week?"

"Not too much. Only… an hour or two?" she said biting her lip.

"Blair…"

"I couldn't tell them what was going on they would have used it against me and when I tried they wouldn't listen."

"Well the last steps you're taking before the kids are born are into the guest room downstairs. It's too risky." Blair nodded as the limo pulled to a stop and Chuck opened the door. He offered a hand and she grasped it standing in front of him. He pushed the door closed behind her and before he could step towards the house she gripped his collar and pulled him against her. He braced his hands on the roof of the limo so he didn't lean on her. Her hand slid from his collar to the back of his head. Her hand slid through his hair as their lips pressed together. "Blair…" he moaned trying to pull away.

"No…" she said pulling him back. "I've been away from you for too long while our parents tried to get me engaged to Nate. I'm not loosing you Chuck. I need you. I need to remember what it feels like to be loved. To be taken care of." She kissed him so their lips barely brushed. "Don't deny me that. Please, Chuck." She looked at him with not only lust in her eyes but something he rarely saw; helplessness.

He kissed her gently taking time to stroke her cheek down her neck. She moaned and tried to pull him closer. He turned them around so his back was pressed into the limo. She moaned softly as his hands held her waist. His lips dropped to her neck and her nails dug into his arms. "God Blair…" he said breathing heavily into her ear. "I don't know what I'd do without you or what I did before you."

"You did half of Manhattan." She said smiling. He pulled back trying to look annoyed but his smile broke through.

"Let's head inside." He said finally pulling away. She frowned but he held her closer. "We can continue this in the guest room." She smiled as he pulled her up the driveway and in the house. She pulled him into the hallway. He ran after her as she opened one of the doors. He walked in and pulled her inside. He backed up pulling her against him. She turned him around and pulled him on top of her kissing him desperately.

He rolled on his back and she knelt over him straddling his waist. She bent kissing his neck until she was breathless. She sat up looking down a him. Her eyes were suddenly brimming with tears.

Chuck sat up looking confused."What's wrong?"He used his thumb to wipe away a tear that had escaped and begun to slide down her cheek.

"I'm scared." She said looking up willing the tears to fall back into her eyes.

"You don't need to be scared. As long as we stay in the house and don't draw attention to ourselves no one will notic-"

"It's not our parents I'm afraid of. I'm afraid of… Of what might happen." She looked down at her stomach her hands sliding over it nervously. "What if it dos go wrong? What if-"

"Nothing's going to go wrong!" He said laying his hands over hers. "We've gotten this far. Think of all we've got through. This isn't gonna stop us." He held her hand softly. "But we proably shouldn't tempt fate." He moved Blair off of him and laid her on their bed. "You know the doctor said we shouldn't in the final month."

"Of course you're right." She sighed biting her lip in disappointment. "All the books warned me about this."

"About what?" said Chuck running his hand over her swollen stomach feeling the inquisitive kicks of the twins. He smiled at the familiar sensation of Blair's skin and the twins.

"The insatiable horniness of the third trimester." Se said running her fingertips over his chest biting her lip. His hand stopped looking from her stomach to her face. Her eyes were concentrated on Chuck's body and her hands drifted up to his neck and just below his belt buckle.

"God don't stay stuff like that Blair. Not when you look like this."

"Like an engorged hippo? Yeah it must be so hard for you to stop yourself from fantasizing about using a forklift to carry me to bed."

"Is that what you think you look like Blair?" he said his hand stopping.

"It is how I look. I'm eight months pregnant, it's how I should look."

"It's not how I see you." He murmured into her neck kissing it gently.

"What do you see?" she said. He turned Blair so she was facing the mirror on the wall.

"I see…" His hands slid over her stomach. "I see the curve of your stomach protecting our children. I see…" His hands slid over her legs. "Those long smooth legs of yours which you always cross and uncross at the ankle when you're turned on." They laughed as that was exactly what she was doing. "And to be completely honest, I notice those sexy breasts of yours swollen to amazing proportions." He couldn't help but slide his hands over her breast currently barely contained by her white blouse. She shivered at his touch arching her back into his grasp.

"Chuck…" she moaned her hand sliding over his willing him to hold her tighter.

"I'm not done." He said pulling his hand from under hers as she moaned in frustration. "I see that longs swanlike pale neck of yours leading up to the most beautiful face I've ever seen, dreamed, imagined or hallucinated. From those big red ruby lips to your smooth cheeks... And your eyes…" he cupped her face turning her gaze from the mirror to his face. "Whenever I tried to run from you.. after cotillion... after Victrola... after everything... your eyes followed me wherever I tried to run from you, your eyes followed me. Everything you think and feel is projected right through them. Those big doe brown eyes…" He kissed her gently.

She looked up at him as he pulled back a smile played over his lips, not a smirk a smile. "Is that really how you see me?" He nodded laying beside her wrapping his arms over her stomach .

"It's been a long day. You should sleep."

"Will you stay here with me?" She said her hand gripping his.

"Of course." He said pulling the blankets and comforter over them. "Try to keep me away from you ever again." He held her closely pulling her hair aside and gently kissing her neck. She smiled and held his hand closely.

And that's exactly how they slept, wrapped around each other smiling at each others company, holding each other like they'd never let go.


	14. Chapter 14

Blair rolled over as the yellow sun pooled over the cream colored sheets. She opened her eyes slowly yawning looking over the green lawns and turquoise pool. She smiled as she reached next to her with one hand resting on her stomach. Her smile dropped when her hands hit the silky sheets and not Chucks warm chest. She sat up quickly flipping around to see the empty bed. "Chuck?" she said looking into the connected white marble bathroom but he wasn't there. "Chuck?" she said louder looking into the walk in closet sitting up. "Chuck!" she yelled towards the door rising out of bed.

"What?" he said walking in the door with a tray full of food.

"Oh god don't do that!" she said sitting back into the pillows.

"What?" he said setting the tray down on the chest at the foot of the bed.

"Letting me wake up and think you're gone." She took a cup of herbal tea from the tray and sipped it to calm herself.

"I would never do that to you." He said walking over to her kissing the top of her head stroking her hair. "Especially not now."

"I know just…" she sipped again. "I'm just so paranoid about… everything."

"You're completely justified given everything that's happened. But you don't have to worry about me leaving you. I love you and I will be here, always."

"I love you too." She said leaning into his chest as he sat next to her on the bed and she leaned back.

"Ok time to eat." He said lifting a slice of warm toast. "What jam do you want on it?"

"Raspberry." she said smiling. He lifted one of the jars from the tray and began to spread it for her.

"You don't have to do that if you don't want to-" she said reaching for the toast.

"I do." He said sliding the last scoop of jam to the edges of the bread. He lifted it to her mouth and she took a bite smiling and took the toast from him. She watched as he made himself a slice and began to eat as well.

"I never thought I'd hear you see say that phrase." said Blair settling into Chuck as sipped more tea.

"What phrase?" said Chuck biting a strawberry.

"I do." She said trying not to look at him.

"Oh." She heard him set down his food and stop chewing.

"I didn't mean anything by it." She said staring out the window. She swore she had felt Chuck's chest stiffen. "Seriously don't think about it."

"No. It's fine. I mean its kind of the next logical step in all this."

"It's not though. I's not like I need a ring n my finger to make sure you stay," she said. "I mean you've stuck with me pregnant for almost nine months despite everything that's come of it. There are so many places along the way where I wouldn't have blamed you if you'd run screaming."

"I wouldn't leave you like this no matter what happened."

"See," she said reaching behind her to stroke his hair. "I don't need to marry you to make sure you'll stay."

"Of course you don't. But can I ask you something?"

"Of course." She said turning over her shoulder.

'What you said about the insatiable horniness you've been experiencing… are you experiencing that particular symptom now?" He raised an eyebrow looking at her.

"Yes…" she said inhaling sharply as Chuck rubbed over her arms. "But as you said the doctor said we shouldn't-" she inhaled sharply as he sucked on the tender skin between her neck and shoulder. "That we' shouldn't do what you're thinking of in the final month which we are a week into."

"Well maybe I'm not thinking what you're thinking about." He slid lower down the bed kissing her thighs licking the soft skin. He slid onto his knees by the bed and pulled Blair over on her back. His fingers skimmed over the gentle skin behind her knees and she gasped as he kissed the tops of her thighs.

"Chuck… Oh god yes… I've missed you so much." Her breathing grew heavy as Chuck leaned in kissing her swollen stomach. "Please…" she moaned.

"As much as my life is about pleasing you," he said reaching over to the breakfast tray. "This time can it be about what I want?"

"What do you mean Chu-" Blair turned to look down and gasped. Chuck was holding a small black velvet box.

"I bought this awhile ago and I've been meaning to give it to you but with everything that's been going on there wasn't really time." He stood up and moved to one knee. Blair sat staring at him hardly breathing. "Blair you know how much I love you and I want to be with you and Cassidy and Damien as long as you'll let me." He opened the box slowly and her breath completely left her. A large Tiffany set diamond sat nestled in a platinum band. Two smaller pear cut diamonds sat on either side of the round diamonds. "Blair," said Chuck smiling up at her. "Will you marry me?"

Blair smiled and tilted her head to the side. "Only if you can tell me why."

Chuck looked disappointed then confused then finally smiled. "Because I'm Chuck Bass."

"Exactly." She said and kissed him as he slid the ring onto her left hand. She placed both hands on either side of his face then pulled him up from his knees and onto the bed where she kissed him over and over smiling.

_Ok let me say it first: AWWWW. This is what should have happened on the Season 3 finale if it weren't for stupid Jenny!_

_Also… being the giant dork that I am the ring is actually an engagement ring at Tiffany's._

_This chapter is super duper fluffy because then next couple are going to be drama drama DRAMA! _


	15. Chapter 15

Blair yawned and stretched her arm over her. A beam of light hit the engagement ring and threw a bright spot across her face. She brought her left hand down to look at it and tucked her right arm behind her head. She looked at her engagement ring. _Her engagement ring._ She smiled stroking the smooth band with her thumb. She wasn't sure when she woke up the next morning if she would still be wearing the ring or if the previous day had been a dream. It was still there though cool against her finger. "So does it pass?" said Chuck propping himself up on one elbow.

"Pass?" she said turning and propping herself up so she was facing him.

"Does the ring get the Blair Waldorf stamp of approval?" he said. "I knew it had to be Tiffany's but I wasn't sure if it was too-"

"Chuck you could have gotten any ring at Tiffany's." she said "But this one is the best. Just perfectly elegant and just the right size and shape-"

"But is it Blair Waldorf approved?" he repeated. "I want to know if I passed the ultimate test."

"No," she said smiling at the worried look on his face. "It gets the Blair Waldorf, soon to be Bass, seal of approval. Which is," she said leaning over to kiss him "much better." She kissed his neck.

"I can tell." He said kissing her running his hand over her stomach. "I'm gonna go get you breakfast."

"Hurry back." She said sitting up. Her hair sat in waves the light from the window behind her shining on her skin. The sheets clung to her skin accentuating her stomach.

"With you looking like that you don't have to ask." He said and turned into the hallway.

Blair sat looking at her ring biting back her smile. She heard a buzzing sound at looked at the window but didn't see anything. The buzzing continued and she looked around the room. She realized it was coming from her bag. She pulled it onto the bed and fished out her phone. The screen read MAILBOX FULL. She scrolled through and saw TEXTS FROM ELANOR: 35, BART: 25, NATE ARCHIBALD: 75, GOSSIP GIRL: 5. She clicked the ones from Gossip Girl. 'Might as well start with the easiest message first.' She thought. The new post read:

_**MISSING: Queen B and Bass**_

_We all know Queen B's been playing house with Chuck Bass but the couple is now MIA. She was last spotted near the duck pond with Dorota but we turned our backs for a minute and she is gone. No one's seen Bass either so has Baby Daddy Bass split or have they retreated back to their love nest? _

_XOXO Gossip Girl_

_**Where's Waldorf?**_

_Seems Archibald has been looking for Queen B. Word is he's hired a PI to find her. Take a hint N, she's moved on and if our calculations are correct she'll popping out the Basstards by the end of the month. _

_**Parent Trap: Upper East Side**_

_Bart Bass and Eleanor Waldorf have teamed up. Gucci save us from this unholy union. They want to find Queen B and make her give up the baby, or should I say babies? That's right Upper East Siders, when Waldorf gets in trouble a Bass always makes it double._

Blair sat back putting the phone on the bed. So now her dirty laundry was being aired on Gossip Girl. Not that she wasn't used to it, but apart from the initial post about her pregnancy Gossip Girl hadn't posted anything substantial about her and Chuck. There had been the occasional baby bump photo but this was worse. Nate wasn't the smartest guy but he would figure out that she and Chuck were together and would go tell Eleanor and Bart. The three of them would inevitably narrow down where they were. She couldn't get to her Dad and Roman until the twins were born and she still had another three weeks left. That was assuming she didn't have to stay at the hospital any longer with complications.

She felt an uncomfortable twinge in her stomach which was not anything that had to do with the twins kicking. She slid her left hand over her stomach to calm herself. The cold ring rolling across her stomach eased the twinging but it did not disappear completely. She looked down at the ring against her swollen stomach. She was fine. It was all going to be fine. She and Chuck were going to be fine; the twins were going to be fine.

"I made you toast again… because basically all we have in stock is bread and jam but I got you some grapefruit juice too." Said Chuck pushing open the door with his elbow a plate balanced on top of a glass in each hand. Blair leaned forward and took the plates from Chuck. He set the glasses on the bedside table. "You feeling ok?" he said looking at her twisting her ring.

"Why do you ask?" she said looking out the window then back to her phone on the bed.

"You used to twist that ruby ring Nate gave you around when something was wrong." He said looking at her hands pointedly. She dropped her hands quickly and picked up the glass of juice. "So what's wrong?"

"I was checking my phone-"

"Why did you do that?" he said.

"I don't know I thought there might be something from Serena or my dad." She looked into her glass away from Chuck. "But there were some posts on Gossip Girl." She handed him her phone. He scrolled through the posts his brows furrowing. "Nate and our parents will figure out we're together and find out where we are."

"Not necessarily." He said. "Between the two of us we have over 15 second homes within the next three states alone. They probably assumed we'd get as far away from Manhattan as possible. They wouldn't think we'd be this close."

"But Nate hired a PI, what if someone notices your limo out here?"

"I sent the limo to my house in Hartford to throw them off."

"We still have three more weeks of hiding, god forbid there are complications and we're stuck longer." She tilted her head back gripping her stomach as it clenched again. "You may only have to worry about getting yourself and the twins out of here."

"Blair don't start thinking like that." He said putting his hands over hers.

"Chuck I'm being realistic." She closed her eyes and gripped her stomach again as another wave gripped her stomach. She set down the glass and placed both hands over her stomach.

"Blair what's wrong? Is it the twins?"

"I don't know." She said. "It started when I read the posts-"

"The doctor told you to stay away from stress for a reason." He said more worried then lecturing. "Is it bad?"

"I don't- Not yet." She said.

"Should I call a doctor?"

"No." she said sitting up. "The second the doctor pulls up my medical records or my insurance my mother will know. I'm not going until I have to."

"Blair this might be serious." He said leaning towards the phone.

"No." she said putting her hand over her phone. "They'll find us and take the twins. It's probably nothing." Chuck didn't look convinced. "If it gets worse I'll let you call."

"Blair-"

"Look it's my kids ok, let me decide." She said clenching her eyes shut gripping her hands into fists.

"They aren't just your kids Blair. They're mine too."

"It's my life on the line." She added.

"You don't get to just decide to cut me out when you feel like it. This is affecting both of us ok? I get to make decisions too. "He stood up looking down at Blair.

"Don't try to control me Chuck." She looked up at him "Nate and my parents tried that and-"

"What? So you get bored with Nate you try me out? Am I just supposed to let you switch guys every time you don't get your way?" he said throwing his hands up in the air.

"This is not about getting my way-"

"Yes it is Blair! You get to pick which guy suits your mood; you get to decide how we get through all this. You decide we keep the twins-"

"You don't want to keep them now?" she said her voice getting louder as she clutched her stomach protectively.

"No I'm just saying you got to make all the decisions."

"That's not true. You decided how we'd tell our parents. You decided we'd stay in _your _apartment. Did you ever think maybe I didn't want to sleep in a bed that's seen more women then the playboy mansion? "She pulled her knees up to herself.

"Where else were we supposed to stay, with one of your loyal friends? We could have stayed with Serena or… Serena. And that would have only given us a place to stay on an hourly basis." He said crossing his arms.

"Well why don't we sort through your long list of friends we could have stayed with and remember strippers, hookers and drug dealers don't count as friends."

"Well you chose me." He said bending down to her face.

"I don't think a drunken hookup followed by pity fucks are 'choosing' someone. Just because you got me pregnant doesn't mean you own me. "She said sitting up on her knees her voice raised.

"No that's what the ring is for!" he said yanking up her left hand and holding it in front of her face.

Blair's mouth dropped open and she sat back down. Chuck dropped her hand and stepped back speechless as well. Blair looked around the room blinking rapidly.

"Blair, I didn't mean it-" he said reaching for her.

"Don't." she said raising her right hand. She lowered her hand and pulled off the ring placing it on the empty side of the bed. She reached for her phone and fingers shaking began to dial.

"Blair I didn't mean it... who are you calling?"

"serena." She said pressing another button. "I was kidding myself by thinking I could raise the twins with you."

"Blair-"

"Get out." She said evenly.

"Blair-"

"Please." She said. "We both know this would have never worked. When we found out about all the complications we should have taken it as a sign."

"Blair I didn't mean it.. Look we love each other. We just need to calm down and talk this out."

"I don't know-" she said.

"Just wait to call her for one day. Lets just settle down. We'll talk tomorrow and if you still want to call Serena you can." Blair hesitated then nodded. Chuck leaned over and picked up the ring placing it in her palm and closed her hand around it. 'Don't give it back yet. This ring is about being with you not owning you."

_I warned you the drama was coming. I had a kinda bad day and was in a mindset to write this fight so I let it out. Reviews are FANTASTIC as always. I'll update as soon as I can but remember what motivates me… (hint: it's reviews)_


	16. Chapter 16

Blair rolled over as she gripped the sheets around her. She heard Chuck close the door behind him and she closed her eyes to keep herself from looking after him. Her hand closed tighter around the ring and the edge of the stone dug into her hand. It stung but she didn't loosen her grasp. Another wave gripped her and she clenched tighter. She was unsure if the increasing pain had more to do with Chuck or the babies. She had thought she and Chuck would live out together with the twins and- She laughed to herself.

What had she been thinking? She had pictured some delusional fantasy where she and Chuck spent every endless day wrapped around each other cuddling with the twins. What had she been thinking? Another wave clutched at her this one longer and deeper. She gripped herself again moaning again. Another wave hit behind the other and she dropped the ring onto the bedside table where it spun and clattered to a stop. She grabbed herself with both hands her knees pulling up towards her as the moan elongated into a cry. In the moment of stabbing pain she forgot her anger and cried in pain.

"Chuck..." she whimpered rolling onto her side. She placed her palm flat against her stomach. She didn't feel the normal series of kicks to reassure her. "Chuck!" she screamed sheer panic setting in. The door flew open and ricocheted off the wall.

"What? What is it?" he said kneeling beside the bed looking over her for the source of her panic. She tried to answer but another wave hit her and then another doubling on top of it.

"It.. it hurts..." she moaned. "And the twins.." she gripped his hand and pressed it against her stomach. "They're not kicking. Why aren't they kicking?"

"That's it I'm calling the doctor." He stood and reached over her toward the phone but she grabbed his wrist.

"No!" She said. "They'll call our parents and take Cassidy and Damien. I won't let them."

"Then what are we supposed to do? If you don't let me call there won't be any twins to take!" he shouted down at her.

She stopped pulling his arm back her face shocked. "Make the call."

**Sorry it's so short and so late! I promise I'll finish it up within the month! Read and review the end is in sight!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chuck watched as they lifted Blair into the back of the ambulance stuffing his hands in his pockets for lack of a better activity. He finally pulled his hands out to...he stuffed them back in again. What was he supposed to do? "Are you coming?" said the EMT looking down ready to close the door.

"I don't-" he looked at Blair. Did she still want him there or was she still to angry to-

"Yes," she said closing her eyes. "Yes he's coming." He stepped forward.

"Are you family?" said the other EMT not looking up from the clipboard where he was scribbling down Blairs vitals.

"Uh-" he paused again looking at Blair.

"He's my fiancée." She said squeezing her eyes shut as the EMT inserted an IV. Chuck wanted to smile but he was so nervous he couldn't.

"Ok then climb in." Chuck sat beside her then his mind began to spin again. Had she really meant that or had she only said that to get him in the ambulance? Was she still mad? But she had wanted him in the ambulance either way.

"What is your name?" said the first EMT. Chuck and Blair looked at each other. This is where they needed to be careful. If they gave their real names their parents could be notified. Chuck looked down thinking then looked up.

"Audrey." he said without a shred of doubt in her eyes.

"Last name?" he said scribbling on a clipboard.

"Barnes." said Blair filling in the gap seamlessly. She turned to him and smiled before closing her eyes and doubling over again.

"And yours?" the other EMT said looking at Chuck.

"Fred." said Chuck without pausing. Blair moaned again whimpering slightly.

"Why did you wait this long before calling us?" he said checking her pulse.

"We don't have insurance." said Chuck. "And we didn't know what-" he was cut off by another of Blairs cries. She groped and then grabbed onto Chucks hand. He gripped back firmly letting her squeeze his hand until it was almost numb. "Look can we wait until she's ok? I really can't- when she's-"

"Yeah this can wait."

...

Blair sat in the hospital bed her moans now screams that tore into Chuck's chest with each second. He felt so helpless. "Please..." she whimpered reaching for him. She grabbed onto him.

"I can't believe they won't give you anything."

"They already said it's too risky right now." she moaned again fading off into a whimper. "What can I do?" he said looking at her.

"Distract me...talk about something that will take my mind off this." she said sliding her free hand over her stomach.

"Ok... Why did you pick the last name Barnes? I thought you'd go with Golightly or Hepburn or Dolittle."

"It was... Holly Golightly's real last name when she was married, Lula Mae Barnes. I thought Golightly would be too obvious..."

"I said it before and it's still true," he said pushing her hair of her forehead. "You don't get nearly enough credit for your wit." She squeezing his hand.

"Neither do you." she said and started to smile but instead she closed her eyes and moaned again. "Keep distracting me." She whimpered.

"OK...Ok." He looked around then looked down as his hand began to sting. He turned his palm over. "You're wearing the ring." He said looking from her hand to her face.

"Of course I am." she said and he started to smile again. "That was the only way they'd believe you were my fiancé and let you come with me." It began to fade.

"Are we still engaged?" he said looking at her hand instead of her face.

"I don't think we ever really stopped..." she said looking up at him and he looked up at her. He leaned in and kissed her softly. She smiled and leaned into him but after only a few moments recoiled and moaned louder than before. A doctor finally walked in and began to take her vitals. After a few minutes he took Chuck outside. Blair sat trying desperately to see what they were saying but the blinds got in the way. Chuck finally nodded and walked into the room looking back and the doctor.

"What is it?" said Blair looking back at the doctors solemn face as the solid wooden door swung shut. "Chuck what is it?" He still wouldn't look at her. "Chuck please." she said. "Please tell me."

"The doctor said that you need to have the twins soon before the placenta abruptia sets in." He looked up at her. "But that it's too risky for you to deliver. And that you'll have to get a C- Section."

"Can I have a little bit to sort this out?" said Blair tears starting to slide down her flushed cheeks. Her breath became shallow and she started

"Not really Blair. They said that... that Damien is in distress and if we wait any longer he might start to lose oxygen." Blairs tears stopped almost immediately as her breath caught. "Blair?" he said as her eyes seemed not to really focus on anything but to glaze over.

"Go get the doctors." she said.

"Are you-"

"Yes." she said. "But first kiss me."

"But-"

"Chuck this may be the last time I get to kiss you before I become a vegetable." He walked over and leaned down. She kissed him slowly and desperately as he ran his hands through her hair. Blair felt like she was back in the limo the first night the intense rush of unexpected joy replacing her fear for a few brief seconds. He pulled back after what felt like no time at all to Blair.

"You need to get into surgery." he said. He kissed her one more time gently on the forehead. "I love you." Two nurses came in and began to roll her out the door.

"I love you." she said.

"I'm sorry you can't wear jewelry into surgery." said one of the nurses gesturing to her ring. Blair slid it off and turned back to Chuck.

"I'll be sliding this back on before you know it." he said taking it into his palm. "Love you, Audrey." he said smiling knowingly kissing her ring finger.

"Love you, Fred." she said smiling even as tears slid over her cheeks.

* * *

_**Its wrapping up... I'm a little sad.. and A LOT stressed. I will finish this story but not sure on a timeline. School will be starting up soon and with moving in and classes I don't know how much my schedule will change. As always reviews are great motivators... usually 5 or more... *cough cough* Thanks to all my loyal readers!**_


	18. Chapter 18

Blair woke up her head spinning. She felt a deep wrenching pain in her stomach and she cried out. She felt as though her lower half had been put through a paper shredder. She tried to lift her hand to her head but the iv in her arm jerked and she flinched setting her arm back down.

"Blair are you awake?" In the haze of anesthesia Blair knew the voice was familiar but not the voice she had expected to hear. Her head spun and she couldn't connect the voice to a name.

"Who... who is it?" she mumbled. She tried to open her eyes but the bright glare of the hospital lights made her snap them shut as she flinched.

"It's me, B." said the familiar voice and she felt a hand rest on top of hers. "It's Serena."

"Serena?" she said wondering if the anesthesia was causing her to hallucinate. "What are you-"

"Chuck called me after you went into surgery. I got here as fast as I could."

"How long have I been out?" she said still not opening her eyes. "Where's Chuck?" she said and her brain seemed to snap to attention. _Chuck... engagement ring... surgery... twins. _"The twins!" Blair said her eyes shooting open ignoring her burning eyes. She looked down to rest her hand on the familiar bulge of her stomach but it was gone, replaced by a swath or gauze held in place by surgical tape. "What happened to the twins? Where are they?" She spoke faster and louder until she had reached almost complete hysterics, pulling at the IV in her arm.

"Blair! Blair you have to calm down. The doctors say it's best if you lay down because of your stitches." said Serena holding onto her arms and looking her straight in the eye. "Ask me your questions one at a time and I'll answer them as best I can. Do you need anything first? Oh that's right they told me to turn down the lights." She walked over to the wall dimming the lights.

"Where is Chuck?" she said needing to know he was nearby.

"He's in the NICU." said Serena sitting in the chair beside her bed.

"NICU?" said Blair confused.

"The Natal Intensive Care Unit." said Serena somberly.

"Intensive care?" said Blair her heart starting to race again. "Whats wrong with them?"

"They were born premature, it's just procedure."

"So they're all right?" said Blair her hope peaking.

"Cassidy is perfect." said Serena. "I saw her a couple hours ago. She's got your cheekbones and Chuck's mouth. She'll look great in headbands. We'll have so much fun buying clothes for her-" said Serena starting to slide into the casual chattiness she and Blair had shared since preschool but Blair couldn't get excited until she had the full story.

"What about Damien?" she said cutting her off. "Is he doing ok?" Serena closed her lips tightly looking down. "What's wrong with Damien?"

"I'm going to find Chuck or a doctor. They'll have the latest update." she looked over Blair to the opposite side of the room. "Keep her calm while I find them."

"I'll try." said a male voice.

"Who are you talking to?" said Blair turning over her shoulder. The dimmed light showed her only a pair of jeans ending in pair of scuffed shoes. "Dan?" she said squinting as she leaned forward.

"Hey Blair." said the voice and he leaned forward. She expected to see the dark scruffy hair of Serena's latest beau but instead she saw the shaggy blond hair of her last boyfriend.

"Nate?" she said. She ignored Serena's previous instructions and rocketed up sliding as far to the opposite side of the bed as quickly as she could. "What are you doing here? How did you find me? Serena!" she yelled towards the door.

"Blair! Blair! Calm down you're going to tear your stitches." he stood up trying to ease her down into the bed but she flinched away from his touch.

"Don't you dare touch me. You tried to keep me and Chuck apart just because I didn't chose you over him. You told our parents that Chuck was abusing me to get them involved. You practically tried to rape convinced them that I needed to give up the twins for adoption. And now I'm sure you've told them exactly where we are just to make yourself sound like the hero. Well no matter how long you wait or how hard you try I will _never_ trust you ever again Nate. I don't ever want to see you. I don;t want you anywhere near me or my children so get OUT!" she screamed at him trying to slide her legs out of the bed to leave the room but she was still so weak she couldn't move much.

"Blair-" he said gripping her arms to stop her.

"Let GO of me!" she said wrenching herself away ignoring the painful tug of the needle in her arm. "Get OUT!" She screamed again looking around frantically for a nurse or a call button. "Help me!" she shouted towards the door. "Hel-" But she was cut off by Nate's hand clamping over her mouth. She tried to pull herself away but he turned her face toward her.

"Blair you need to calm down or you'll really hurt yourself. Look I know I was an asshole before but I'm on your side now. I haven't told your parents where you are, in fact I told them you're heading for the country house in Virginia. I sent them in the opposite direction. By the time they get there and back you'll be on a plane to France." He stopped looking her straight in the eye. "If I take my hand away are you going to scream or are you going to listen to me?" She paused for a moment. "I will answer all your questions." Then she nodded slowly and he took his hand away.

"Why are you helping us?"

"Because I realized after a couple days that you were never going to come back to me and that Chuck really loves you. Also that I was an asshole for saying all that shit about Chuck to piss off your parents."

"Well I won't argue with that." she said. "But why should I trust you now?"

"Because your parents aren't here and I haven't kidnapped you, thrown you in the back of a cab and taken you back to Manhattan.

"How did you know I was here?" she said still not sure if she trusted him.

"I told Serena a couple weeks ago what I told you and that I wanted to help. After some more convincing she believed me. When Chuck called her, she called me."

"What's going on with Damien?" she said her voice breaking. For the first time since he had removed his hand he didn't give her an immediate answer. "What's wrong with him? Nate you promised me you'd answer all my questions." As she sat up in bed, he stood up.

"I'm going to get Chuck he has the most recent information." He backed quickly towards the door.

"Nate don't walk away." she shouted after him but he had already closed the door behind him. Blair fell back into the pillows staring at the ceiling. She knew that whatever was going on with Damien couldn't be good. She could tell that by the way everyone fled from her questions. She looked towards the door. She needed to find Chuck, he was the only one who could calm her down. The only one who would tell her what was going on. She gripped her hands together tightly and her fingers stung. She looked down and saw the engagement ring back on her finger. She rubbed the smooth band and it soothed her slightly.

"Blair." Her head snapped up and she saw him in the doorway like a vision.

"Chuck." she said her breath leaving her all at once. He flew across the room gripping her hand kissing her as softly as he could. "I love you. I love you so much Chuck. I could never do this without you, thank you for being here." She kissed him over and over tears streaming over her face.

"I'm so glad you're finally awake I was starting to worry-" he said pulling back from her running his hands over her face.

"What's wrong with Damien?" she said determined to know what was going on. Chuck would tell her the truth. His body stiffened as he looked down at his feet. "Please tell me." she said trying to keep her voice steady. "I need to know."

"Cassidy is perfect." He said still not making eye contact with her. "She's so beautiful-"

"Please tell me Chuck it's worse not knowing. Whatever it is it's can't be as bad as the things I'm imagining."

"Well you know he was in distress before you surgery." he said slowly finally looking up at her. "He was the doctor's priority durning surgery. They're not sure but they think he was deprived of oxygen for at least two minutes."

"What does that mean?" she said her voice shaking.

"Well they're still doing a lot of tests but-"

"What does that mean?" said Blair again louder.

"He could be brain damaged. They're not sure yet or how severely if he is but theres a very high percentage."

"How high?"

"About eighty percent." He placed his hand over hers. "Blair there was nothing we could have done to prevent this."

"Can I see him?" she said.

"I don't know."

"Have you seen him?" Chuck nodded. "Tell me about him."

"He's got a lot of hair. Dark brown hair. He has huge eyes, they look like yours. He's so tiny you wouldn't believe it. I mean I knew babies were small but..." he shook his head smiling. "Blair he's going to be fine. I can just tell."

"Can I see Cassidy?" said Blair.

"Yeah I'll get a nurse." Chuck turned towards the door.

"Wait." said Blair. He stopped one foot out the door and turned back. "Do you believe Nate? That this isn't just another trick?" Chuck paused shoving his hand in his pocket.

"I don't know." he said exhaling. "I want to but... I don't know." He left again leaving Blair alone again. She breathed deeply trying to keep herself calm. She heard her breaths coming out slow and shaky but she closed her eyes determined to keep herself from panicking. She tried to distract herself by making pointless lists of things she'd need to buy once she got to France. Bottles, diapers, cribs..._severely_ _brain damaged._ She shook her head to clear the thoughts away. Tiny headbands for Cassidy along with those little socks that looked like Mary Janes. Did they make bow ties for babies? _Deprived of oxygen. _She shook her head again. Mobiles, stuffed toys-

"Bla- Audrey?" she looked up and saw Chuck with a nurse pushing a wheelchair. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah." she said. "Yeah I'm ready."

After what seemed like endless turns down hallways and an excruciatingly long elevator ride Blair and Chuck or rather 'Audrey' and 'Fred' arrived at the nursery. They wheeled Blair inside and helped her into a rocking chair. Finally a nurse approached her with a tiny pink blanket wrapped bundle. "Are you ready to meet your daughter Audrey?" said the smiling nurse. Blair reached for her and the nurse helped settle her into her arms. She held her tightly looking down at the baby girl in her arms. "You were right." said Blair her voice catching. "She is perfect." She ran her fingers lightly over her soft cheeks. She had a light dusting of black hair and had luminous dark eyes. Blair reached for her tiny hand and Cassidy gripped onto her thumb tightly. "Hi." said Blair softly. "Hi Cassidy. Me and your dad have wanted to meet you for so long. You are going to have the best life we can give you. You will never have to wonder how much we care about you because we will tell you how much every single day. You will never feel alone. You will never feel abandoned. I promise I will make sure you know how much I love you." She felt hot tears start to roll down her face. Chuck knelt beside her. "Do you want to hold her?"

"I don't know how to hold a baby." said Chuck uncomfortably.

"Well you're about to learn." she said smiling. "Just put your arm under her like I have her now and make sure you support her head." She slowly passed her over and Chuck held her his face a clear indicator of how nervous he was. "Sit down." she said gesturing to the rocking chair beside her.

He sat slowly not taking his eyes away from the tiny face. As he finally sat in the chair he jerked slightly and Cassidy started to cry. He looked at Blair. "I don't know what to do, you take her back." He started to stand but Blair put her arm on his.

"Just rock back and forth slowly. Talk to her." Chuck did as she said rocking in the chair slowly.

"What do I say?" he said looking at Blair again.

"You talked to her all the time before she was born. Just say the same things."

"H-Hi Cassidy." he said awkwardly gulping. "Like your mom said we've been waiting to meet you for so long. You're one of the few things I've been really proud of in my life. Falling in love with your mom was one of them too. I love you so much already. And if you knew me you'd know it usually takes me way longer to admit I love someone. But I love you and I love your Mom and I love your brother too." As he started to speak she stopped crying, stretched her arms out and her legs wriggled inside the blanket.

"She knows your voice." said Blair smiling. "She would always kick when you were around. She knows her Daddy." She looked away from Cassidy's face up to Chuck's and her smile widened. Chuck Bass was officially smitten with his daughter. "You want me to hold her?"

"No." he said. "I'm never letting go of this perfect little girl."

"I actually need to take her in for a quick check up." said the nurse standing unnoticed in the corner.

"Now?" said Blair.

"I'm afraid so." she said. "Don't worry you can have her back in about fifteen minutes." She took her from Chuck's arms.

"Can I see Damien now?" said Blair hoping her voice sounded much stronger than she felt. The nurse paused momentarily looking at Chuck.

"I'm not sure that would be best-"

"I need to see my son." she said her voice commanding. She had been a queen too long to be denied now.

"I'll check with the doctor." she said hurrying out of the room.

...

After a futile argument on the doctors part about fatigue in post-op patientsBlair was being wheeled to the NICU. "Now Miss Barnes," said the doctor walking beside her. "You should know now, he won't look as healthy as his sister. He's on a ventilator because his lungs are very weak but they'll strengthen in a matter of days."

"What about the brain damage-" said Blair choking on the words.

"We're still waiting for results but it;s highly possible-"

"What if he is?"

"He could possibly have issues in speech development and hearing. He might have issues with mobility, memory loss-"

"That's enough." said Chuck cutting him off as he watched Blair go pale. "We don't even know if he was deprived of oxygen. We'll discuss this when we know for sure." He gripped Blair's hand.

"I would still start to prepare yourselves for-"

"That's enough." said Chuck his eyes murderous as he turned to the doctor and he stopped abruptly. He looked at Blair who was exhaling slowly again in shuddering breaths. "Audrey," he said carefully looking at her. "If you're not ready for this we can come back later."

"No." she said. "I need to see him now." Chuck nodded as they rounded the corner toward the NICU. She gripped his hand tighter and he bent down to kiss her hand.

**_Ok I know this took forever to update and it's got another cliffhanger-ish ending. It was the first week of classes and I was way too stressed to write such a difficult chapter. I'll try and get the next chapter up faster! As always reviews are my fuel!_**


	19. Chapter 19

Blair looked down at the pale pink baby in the incubator. The blue knit hat on his head was so big she thought it might slip over his entire head. She pressed her hand against the plastic biting her lip."Are you alright?" said Chuck resting a hand on her shoulder. Blair stared at the tubes taped to his mouth connected to the whirring machine beside him. Her eyes traced the path of every wire and IV from Damien to various machines. "Are you-"

"Yeah." Said Blair clamping her lips tight. She worried if she said much more the screaming sobs vibrating in her chest would burst forth. She felt her lungs shaking and realized she was taking slow short breaths in the same rhythm as the ventilator helping Damon's fragile lungs. She in haled and exhaled slowly but Chuck could hear the shaking. "Any changes?" said Blair trying to keep her phrases short to hold herself together.

"His lungs have gotten much stronger." Said a brunette nurse standing beside them. "We were actually about to take him off the ventilator."

"Can we hold him?" she said still not lifting her eyes from him.

"As long as he does alright off once we turn off the ventilator I don't see any reason why not." Said the nurse smiling softly. Chuck pulled Blairs wheelchair back so that the nurses could remove the tubes. As they started to pull the tubes away Blair heard him start to cry. It was not the steady wail his sister had produced minutes ago, but a wavering moan. "He's just uncomfortable with the tubes in his throat." said the same nurse looking over her shoulder at them. A machine started to beep urgently and she turned back. "His heart rate is accelerating, keep an eye on that." In an indistinguishable flurry the nurses and doctor began to fiddle with the machines and Damien cried louder.

Blair squeezed her eyes shut and gripped at Chuck's hand. "I can't watch." she said turning her face into him. "Tell me whats going on."

He rubbed her shoulders slowly, trying to understand the actions of the doctors. "They're uh- I think they're changing his IV. Now they're pulling the ventilator out." Blair heard the fragile cry calm to a soft gurgle and the frantic beeping stopped. "OK, the ventilators off, I think he's ok."

"He just wasn't used to using his lungs by himself, that's why his heart rate jumped." The nurse pulled back as the other staff dispersed. "He's breathing on his own now and his heart rate is back to normal."

"Does that mean his lungs are healthy? He's not going to have breathing problems?" said Blair still turned into Chuck.

"He may have some mild asthma but his lungs should stay pretty healthy." said the nurse. "You can hold him now if you want."

"Can you hold him?" said Blair her eyes cast downward.

"Are you sure you don't want to?" he said.

She lifted her hands. "I'm shaking too much."

"Well, then maybe we should wait-"

"No, I need him to know that we're here." said Blair her voice sounding the strongest since she had been wheeled into the ward. "I need him to know his parents are here and that they are going to take care of him. Can you do that for me?" She finally looked up at him. "Please?" Chuck paused then nodded slowly.

A few minutes later he was sitting in another rocking chair and the nurse was handing him his son. Blair's wheelchair was beside him and she watched as he took him, seeming more sure of himself then when he had held Cassidy. He pulled his son into him. He was much smaller than his sister and his skin was translucent. He could see his tiny veins under his papery skin. When he reached out to clutch Chucks finger he could only grasp at it, his hand to small to wrap around it. "Talk to him." Blair said softly. "He knows your voice."

"Damien," said Chuck his voice stronger then he expected. "I'm your dad and that," he said angling his face towards Blair. "is your mom. We just met your sister but the doctors said we had to wait to meet you. You're a little sick but the doctors are helping you get better."

"I'm sorry." said Blair quietly. "I'm so sorry you got hurt because of me." Her voice finally broke and the tears she had been holding back since she heard that one of her twins was in distress, broke through the floodgates. "I'm sorry I couldn't keep you safe. That was my job and I couldn't do it."

"Blair-" said Chuck quietly.

"No, it is my fault." she said stopping him before he could finish his sentence. "I should have let you call the doctors sooner. I could have kept him from getting hurt."

"He is fine." said Chuck. "He might have a couple issues but he has ten fingers and ten toes. His lungs are healthy-"

"What about everything else?" said Blair. "The doctors said he might have brain damage."

"Might." said Chuck firmly. "He is our son. He doesn't conform to what's expected of him. He's going to prove everyone wrong and he is going to be perfect."

"How can you know that?"

"I don't know." Chuck admitted. "But I know he's going to take after his mother so that gives him a pretty good chance at perfection." Blairs crying didn't stop but it did slow to a stream of silent tears. "Do you want to hold him?"

"What if I-"

"Do you want to hold him?" said Chuck again firmly. Blair nodded slowly and he stood handing Damien to her. Blair looked down at him taking slow breaths again. Damien wriggled in his blankets and her breath caught. "Tell him what you told Cassidy."

"Damien," she said inhaling slowly. "Your dad and I want to give you the best life we can. We don't want you to ever have to feel lost or scared. We are going to make sure we tell you how much we love you every day. We love you so much." She ran a fingertip over his cheek and he turned into her sighing contentedly. "And I am going to make sure you will never get hurt again by anything or anyone. I am going to keep you safe for the rest of your life."

"We've got to put him back in the incubator to keep him warm." said the nurse quietly. "You can come back in a few hours and hold him again." Blair lifted him up to her lips and kissed his forehead lightly.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." she whispered. "I promise." She handed him back to the nurse watching him carefully. As soon as the nurse made sure Damien was comfortable she wheeled Blair back to her room Chuck following close behind.

"May I ask you something?" said the nurse looking between the two of them as all three of them entered an empty elevator. They both nodded as the doors closed. "What are your names?"

"Audrey Barnes." said Blair her heart jumping.

"Fred." said Chuck glancing down at Blair. "Why do you ask?"

"I thought I heard you call her Blair." said the nurse carefully watching Chuck's face.

"It's a nickname." said Blair quickly.

"Oh," said the nurse. "How'd you get it?" Chuck and Blair looked at each other their minds racing. "Audrey isn't your real name is it?" she said looking at Blair. "It's Blair." She didn't respond. "Why did you lie about your name?" she said.

"We don't have insurance." said Chuck jumping in quickly.

"And how would fake names help you get insurance?" she said looking at him. Chuck looked down at Blair again. She looked up at him and he watched the color leave her face. "Look I don't know why you're lying about who you are and I'm not going to tell anyone. I think you have enough things to worry about. Just know that you're not going to be able to hide who you really are much longer." The doors opened and another nurse was there to push Blair to her room. "I've got to get back to the NICU. I'll let you know when you can see Damien again." She smiled as the doors slid shut.

Chuck and Blair looked at each other and he reached down to grip her hand again.


	20. Chapter 20

Blair sat in her hospital bed twisting the white hospital blanket between her fingers as Chuck paced the room. Nate sat in one of the chairs along the wall watching Chuck pace and Serena sat by Blair's bed her hand resting on Blair's arm. "What if you took our names?" said Serena. "That way you could get insurance without your parents finding out."

"The nurse already knows her real name is Blair." Said Chuck without stopping his pacing.

"Plus the name Serena Van Der Woodsen is all over the papers." Said Blair.

"Don't you have people to fix this kind of thing?" said Nate watching Chuck. "Make up fake identities for stuff like this."

"I don't have access to the money I'd need to pay for that." Said Chuck. "My father froze all my accounts."

"Mine too." Said Blair.

"I thought you were just going to fly to France and hide there." Said Nate.

"Damien's still to fragile to travel." said Blair. "The doctors said he won't be out of the hospital for another two weeks and then no major travel for another month.

"We could call your Dad." Said Serena. "If he and Ramon are here there's no way they'll let them take the baby."

"That-" said Chuck and his pacing finally stopped. "That could actually work." Blair looked up at Chuck then to Serena.

"Yeah," said Nate. "I know they were going to get the twins claimed as wards of the state because you two were minors but if Harold and Roman adopt them-"

"They can't take them away." Said Blair. She and Chuck caught each others eyes and she nodded. "I'll call them, see if you can get the paperwork together." Chuck nodded and walked out of the room.

Serena looked at Blair then said, "I have a lawyer who knows how to keep things quiet on my mother's payroll. I'll go help Chuck." She stood and followed Chuck down the hallway. Blair dialed her phone rapidly as Nate stood and started pacing the same path Chuck had followed a few moments ago.

"Damn it." Said Blair and Nate looked at her monitors tensing. "Voicemail." she said then turned back to her phone. "Hi Daddy it's me. I really need you to call back as soon as you get this. It's about the twins." She ended the call and dropped the phone to the bedside table pressing the palms of her hands into her temples.

"Wow." Said Nate stopping to look at her.

"What?" she said looking up her hands still pressed to her head.

"You and Chuck," he said. "I mean I've seen you boss around the girls at school and stuff but-" he looked at her tilting his head. "You both really seem like, I dunno, parents. Real parents."

"Thank you." she said looking confused. "I guess."

"I don't mean-" he looked down flustered. "It's just weird I guess. I mean just a couple months ago you were just Blair and now you're," he sat thinking for a minute. "Mom."

Blair smiled flexing her fingers. "That's still so weird." she said. "Mom. I can't wrap my head around it."

"You're good at it." he said. "Especially with everything going on you're handling it really well."

"I'm just trying to keep everything together. I can't afford to fall apart right now. Thank god I have Chuck though."

"Why?" said Nate. "Sorry I didn't mean it like that. I just meant you seem-"

"Trust me." she said. "I'm leaning on Chuck in so many ways. I don't know what I would do without him."

"Well I don't think you'll ever find out." he said. "I don't think he's slept since you got to the hospital."

"Why are you here?" she said.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that even if you do forgive me-"

"I do."

"And even if you are finally accepting that I'm a mom and I'm with Chuck-"

"I do."

"And you sent our parents away-"

"I did."

"You still didn't have to come here." she said. "You didn't have to come see me."

"Blair," he said sitting down in Serena's chair. "Even if we're not a couple anymore you're still my friend. I've known you since kindergarden. I couldn't know you were in a hospital and just not know what was going on." She smiled up at him.

"Thanks for being here." She said looking down. "And for forgiving me."

"Forgiving you?"

"I was cheating on you when I was with Chuck." She said. Suddenly she looked up looking panicked. "You have forgiven me, right?"

"Of course I have Blair."

"Good, I need all the friends I can get right now." She squeezed his hand smiling then yawned pressing the back of her hand to her mouth.

"You should sleep." He said squeezing her hand back.

"I have to wait for my Dad to call back." She said yawning again.

"If your phone rings I'll wake you up." He said. "Now sleep."

"Ok." she fell back on the bed closing her eyes. After only a few minutes she drifted off to sleep. Nate sat watching her sleep and as she turned over a strand of hair fell over her face. Serena walked into the room just as he pushed it off her face.

"Nate." she said and he jumped standing and turning around. "What are you doing?'

"Nothing." he said. "We were just talking and-"

"Nate you need to leave them alone."

"What are you talking about?" he said moving back to his chair across the room.

"I mean that even if you and Blair are friends again that's all you're ever going to be. She loves Chuck and now they have a family together. Don't mess with that."

"I wasn't-"

"Nate I know you still love her but you have to let her be with Chuck."

"I don't love-"

"Yes, you do. But you can't anymore." she sat next to Blair. "If you really care you'll let her go."

"Obviously I'm not going to split up a family Serena. I don't know what twisted plot you think is going on here but the truth is I don't love her anymore. I'm happy for her and Chuck and the twins."

"Ok." said Serena still looking unsure. "Can you go get Blair some water for when she wakes up?"

"Sure." Said Nate standing up. Serena watched him carefully as he left the room and couldn't help but notice how he glanced back at Blair before he shut the door.

...

About half an hour later Blair woke from her sleep and saw Chuck sitting next to her. "Hey." she said sleepily. "Did my Dad call back?"

"Not yet." he said. "But, I've got some good news."

"What?" said Blair sitting up.

"The doctors say Damien is responding to stimulus in his arms and legs which means he shouldn't have any trouble walking." He said smiling.

Blair exhaled looking suddenly relieved. "He's doing really well."

"I told you, with you as a mother, perfection is inevitable."

"You're not to bad yourself." She said.

"Damien getting better is a sign." Said Chuck. "Your dad will call back any minute, we'll send the papers along and soon we'll all be in France and away from all this."

"I hope so." she said. "Can we go see the twins again?" she said.

"I'll ask the nurses." he said.

"Do you think we should ask if Serena and Nate want to see them?" said Blair. "They won't be able to see them much when we leave."

"I'm sure Serena would love to see them." Said Chuck.

"And Nate." said Blair carefully but Chuck didn't respond. "Chuck why don't you want Nate to meet them?"

"I still don't trust him." he said.

"Chuck he's on our side now. He's keeping our parents from finding us. He's our friend."

"Blair, open your eyes. He wouldn't just suddenly go from doing everything to split us up to helping us without a motive."

"Nate he's our friend. You've known him longer then I have."

"I've known him long enough to know Nate doesn't do anything unless there's something in it for him."

"And what could be be in it for him?" said Blair her voice racing.

"You." He said simply.

"Me?" she said. "What are you talking about?"

"He's still in love with you Blair. It's so obvious."

"No he's not Chuck. He's being a good friend."

"Don't be naive." He said. "I know you want to see the best in people but you can't be too careful."

"What harm could come from him meeting the twins? Do you really think he'd do anything to hurt them?" Chuck stood his jaw set but after a moment he looked down at her.

"Of course not." he said. "If you want Serena and Nate to meet Cassidy and Damien, they can."

"Thank you." she said. "Can you go ask the nurses if I can see them please?"

"Of course." After Chuck left the room Blair sat back feeling confused. She knew Nate was telling the truth. Wasn't he? Of course, Chuck was just being paranoid but who could blame him?

"Hey." said Serena and Blair looked up. "The nurse said she'll be down in a few minutes with- What's wrong?" She said catching the strange look on her face.

"Nothing." said Blair quickly smiling. 'Just making lists of all the things I need to buy. I was really looking forward to shopping for all that stuff with you but now I guess-"

"I've been your friend for thirteen years. I can tell when you're lying. Now tell me."

"Chuck just said something that- You believe Nate's just here to support me, right?

Serena bit her lip. "Uhm. Sure, yeah."

"Ok you're a terrible liar." said Blair. "Tell me."

"I think that Nate may not be here for all the rest reasons."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, I think he still has feelings for you." Said Serena.

"Well, it doesn't matter if he does because I obviously don't have feelings for him." Said Blair.

"I know that. Just, I dunno, be careful, ok?"

"I will S." said Blair smiling. "What were you saying before?"

"Oh yeah. I was saying the nurse will take you and Chuck up to see the twins in a few minutes."

"Great." Said Blair. "Do you want to come see them too?"

"Do you even have to ask?" said Serena. "I've been wanting to hold them since you told me you were pregnant." They were both laughing and for a second Blair felt like everything was back to the way things had been, back to when they had sat on the steps talking about the latest Gossip Girl posts or the newest heels at Christian Louboutin.

"I've missed you so much." She said.

"Me too."

...

"Nate." said Chuck as he rounded the corner. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Of course man." said Nate. "Man can you believe you're a dad? It doesn't seem-"

"Why are you really here?" said Chuck cutting off Nate's pleasantries.

"To support you two." said Nate. "What other reason would I have?"

"I just find it odd that you went from wanting us to give our children away to suddenly playing the white knight."

"I wasn't thinking rationally before-"

"And why was that Nate? Why were you trying to force us apart?"

"Because-"

"Because you loved her." He said. "And you still love her don't you?"

"Chuck, I'd never try to split up a family." Said Nate.

"That's not what I asked." The silence between the two of them seemed to grow, blocking out all the other sounds in the hospital. "Do you still love her?"

"It doesn't matter if I do, because even if I was, I'm not going to do anything about it."

"Good." Said Chuck. "Because if you thought I was protective of Blair you do not want to see what I would do to protect my children." Nate didn't notice until then but Chuck had backed Nate into a corner.

"You don't have to worry about me." said Nate.

"Good." said Chuck as he turned around. He turned back and Nate fought the urge to flinch. "By the way, Blair wants you and Serena to meet the twins in a couple minutes."

"I'll be there." Said Nate.

_**I am so appreciate of all the support I've gotten for this story! I keep wanting to end it but your reviews keep me writing! As always I'd love more reviews and also check out my other stories!**_


	21. Apology Update

I AM A BAD BAD BAD AUTHOR. I realize you all must hate me or either have abandoned my stories but I PROMISE I have a good excuse. I dropped my laptop of my lofted bed and literally dented my hard drive. My computer basically imploded. Because I work on a Mac and my old laptop and home desktop are PCs I couldn't access any of my notes or files. Then when I did mail it off to Apple to be fixed literally the day I got it back my grandmother passed away and I was with my family planning her funeral. The day after her funeral I flew back to New York and started my second semester. I then realized I hadn't installed iWork and had left it at home SO I had to have my mom mail it to me.

I HATED not being able to write all my stories and leaving you all in the lurch. Trust me it hurt me as much as I hurt all of my VERY loyal readers. I plan to update ALL of my stories as SOON as I can. Again VERY VERY sorry. Feel free to yell at me via comments.


	22. Chapter 21

Nate walked into the nursery where he saw Blair holding Cassidy and Serena looking over her shoulder making cooing noises. "Nate!" said Serena looking up at him, "Isn't she perfect? She looks just like Bl- her mom." She glanced over at the nurse but she hadn't seemed to notice her near slip-up.

"She does." said Nate watching Blair's gentle smile. Serena caught him looking and quickly stepped in front of Blair.

"Do I get to hold her now?" said Serena.

"Of course." said Blair standing up to pass the baby off to Serena. Cassidy squirmed as Serena got a hold on her. "Don't worry." said Blair laughing at Serena's terrified expression. "You're the first person to hold her who isn't her mother or a nurse." In a matter of seconds Cassidy stilled and she gurgled happily as Serena swayed gently.

"She's so beautiful." whispered Serena. "Whenever you need a babysitter I will fly to France in a heartbeat." Blair laughed. Chuck walked in and grinned at the two best friends cooing over his daughter.

"Does Cassidy like her Aunt Serena?" said Chuck.

"Not as much as her Aunt Serena loves her." said Serena. "How did you ever set her down?"

"I don't know." said Chuck and Blair grinning at each other. Chuck walked up behind Blair and wrapped his arms around her. Nate looked over as he kissed the back of her neck. Blair looked over her shoulder and kissed him softly. Serena saw Nate looking over at them and recognized the longing in his eyes.

"Nate!" said Serena sharply and his head snapped towards her. "Do you want to hold Cassidy next?"

"Uh s-sure." he said awkwardly stepping forward. "I don't really know how to-"

"Why don't men know how to hold babies?" said Blair stepping forward. "Why don't you sit down, that will be easier for you." Nate sat down as Serena passed the baby to Blair. "Now just make sure you support her head and hold her close to you." said Blair. Nate sat back in the rocking chair as Blair passed her to him slowly. He took her expecting him to fuss as she had when Serena had taken her but she instantly began to coo as Nate took her. "She likes you." said Blair. "Chuck can you take Serena to see Damien?"

"Don't you want to be there too?" said Chuck.

"Well wait until I get there before you hold him." said Blair looking up at Serena.

"Fine." said Chuck. "Don't take long." He said glancing at Nate as he lead Serena out of the room. As they left Blair was struck by the silence.

"She's really comfortable with you." said Blair trying to fill the silence.

"This is so weird." said Nate staring down Cassidy.

"I guess you don't hold many babies." said Blair.

"No it's not that." said Nate.

"Then what is it?"

"Well- I knew you'd always want kids just-" He looked up at her. "I thought they'd be...Ours." Blair's heart froze as she looked at Nate. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that."

"N-no it's ok." said Blair. "Here let me take Cassidy." She leaned down and took her from Nate quickly. She held him to her chest and turned her back to Nate as she slowly bounced her up and down.

"Blair I didn't mean anything by that." said Nate standing up.

"I know. It's fine." said Blair keeping her back to Nate. "You should go up to NICU and meet Damien with Serena." Nate raised his hand to rest it on Blair's shoulder, "And Chuck." and he stopped.

"I should go." said Nate. "I'll go now."

"Ok." said Blair holding her breath. She heard the door shut behind her and she exhaled slowly as she sank down in the rocking chair.

"Are you alright honey?" said a nurse walking by her. "You look kind of pale."

"I'm fine." said Blair.

"Was it that blond guy?" said the nurse rubbing Blair's shoulder. "If he said something threatening to you we can have him banned from the ward and your room."

"He didn't threaten me." said Blair. "I'm really fine." She said still breathing shakily. "Can you take my daughter I'm going to go visit my son in the NICU now."

"Of course Ms. Barnes." said the nurse as Blair handed her daughter over. As she watched the nurse lay Cassidy back down she walked out into the hallway quickly. She leaned against the wall her chest heaving as she gripped at her chest. There was no denying what Serena and Chuck had told her now. Nate still had feelings for her, probably still loved her. Blair tilted her head back and stared at the ceiling trying to calm herself. So what if Nate had feelings for her? It wasn't like that would change anything between her and Chuck especially with Cassidy and Damien. But if Nate did love her then why was he helping her and Chuck? She shook her head and headed towards the NICU.

She walked in to the ward where she saw Chuck holding Damien against him. Damien's tiny hand had closed around the end of Chuck's thumb and Blair instantly smiled at the tender look on his face. "Hey." she said to Chuck gently stroking Damien's cheek.

"Hey." said Chuck. "I've got some good news." he said looking up at Blair.

"I could use some good news." said Blair focusing not so much on Damien but away from Nate.

"I've got all the paperwork in place for when your Dad and Roman call back. All we have to do is fax it to them and as soon as they fax it back there is no way your mom or my dad can do anything."

"Good." said Blair grinning up at Chuck. "The sooner they call back the better. Now hand me Damien."

"Anything you want." he said kissing Blair on the forehead as he passed Damien to her. "He's looking better then he did yesterday."

"I think it's a sign." said Serena. "Everything is going to work out for you two."

"I hope so." said Blair.

"I know it will." said Chuck. "Nothing is going to pull our family apart." He wrapped his arms around Blair looking over her shoulder down at Damien.

"You guys look so precious." said Serena.

"Yeah." said Nate.

"I'm so sorry." said a nurse walking into the tight circle of friends. "But I need to get Damien into the lab for a few more tests."

"More tests?" said Blair holding him closer to her. "When are you going to be done with the tests?"

"Well we'll be done tomorrow but he'll need to stay here for a few more weeks for observation."

"Weeks?" said Chuck as he watched Blair hand Damien over regretfully.

"He needs to gain some weight and let his lungs get stronger." said the nurse. "But Cassidy should be able to go home in a few days."

"We aren't going home without our whole family." said Blair.

"That's fine." said the nurse. "But if you're going to stay longer we will need your insurance information." She pushed through the door as Chuck and Blair exchanged nervous looks.

"We can't tell them anything until we get a hold of my father." said Blair looking at Chuck.

"I know." he said. "We just have to hold of telling them a few more hours."

"But what if-" said Blair turning to look up at him.

"Don't." said Chuck pulling her into him. She let herself rest against his chest as he stroked her back. "They will call any minute. Now let's get you back to your room. You shouldn't be on your feet this much or you're going to pull your stitches."

"Ok." said Blair. "You're right."

"I'll meet you back in your room with something to eat in a few minutes."

"Thanks." she said kissing him gently. "And I'll call my dad again."

"Don't worry." said Chuck stroking her face.


	23. Chapter 22

Blair laid in the hospital bed her stomach in knots as she stared at her phone. Chuck, Serena and Nate sat in chairs around the room in silence. Another two hours had passed since she had taken Serena and Nate to see the twins and her father still hadn't called. "What could be taking them so long to call back?" said Blair looking towards Chuck. "Do you think they changed their minds? Do you think my mother got to them? What if-"

"Don't." he said grabbing her hand. "They probably just haven't checked their phones yet."

"It's been hours." she said. "They should have called by now-" Just then her phone buzzed on the table. "Thank god." she said as Chuck reached for it. He picked up the phone and his eyes widened. He quickly denied the call and opened the back of her phone pulling the battery out of the phone. "What are you doing?" she said as he did the same to his own phone.

"It was your mother." he said. "I don't want to risk them tracking us through the GPS in our phones."

"Then how is my dad going to call us back?" she said.

"Call your dad from my phone and tell them to call my number." said Serena standing up and offering her phone.

"They'll know you're going to be with us." said Chuck. "You should take the battery out of your phone too."

"What about me?" said Nate. "Your parents think I'm on their side, they'll never think I'm with you." Blair looked at Chuck her eyes wide.

"He's right." said Chuck. "Blair call them from his phone." Nate handed her his phone and she quickly dialed her father's number. She sat tapping her hand on the railing of the bed as the phone rang.

"Blair Bear?" said her father.

"Dad?" she said her heart jumping. "Oh my god it's so good to hear from you." she said clutching the phone to her. "We called you hours ago, why haven't you called back?"

"I'm so sorry Blair we were asleep and I didn't hear the phone until just now, I'm so sorry."

"Of course, the time difference." muttered Blair. "I didn't even think about it. It's fine." she said exhaling. "I've got you now."

"Blair what is it? Is something wrong?" said her dad immediately sounding worried. "Did something happen with the twins?"

"Well you're officially a grandfather." said Blair smiling into the phone. "As of yesterday."

"Oh Blair." said her father and she could hear the pride in his voice. "Are they alright?"

"Cassidy is perfect and Damien's having some problems but it all looks pretty good. But right now all four of us need your help."

"Anything Blair Bear." he said.

"Eleanor and Bart are trying to make us give them up for adoption and because we're minors we can't stop them. We think they're on their way now and there's now way you can get here in time. The only thing Chuck and I can think of to stop them is if you legally adopt them from us so they can't take them from us."

"Anything you need. What do I need to do?"

"Chuck has the paperwork in place to do it. Talk to him." she quickly handed the phone to Chuck and he walked into the hallway.

"See B," said Serena walking to her bedside. "Everything is going to be fine. In a few minutes your parents won't be able to touch the twins." Blair exhaled slowly gazing towards the ceiling.

"I hope so." said Blair. "Once we're all safe I'll feel so much better."

"And you'll be able to tell the doctors your real names." said Serena quietly. Just then Chuck walked into the room smiling.

"The paper work is at their home in Nice now. They should have it notarized and faxed back to us within the hour. I told them if we have anymore problems to call us on Nate's phone."

"It's finally working out for us." said Blair grinning at Chuck. He came towards her, wrapping his arms around her. She kissed him gently and Chuck ran his hands through her hair.

"We're all going to be safe soon." said Chuck quietly. "I love you, Blair.

"I love you, Chuck." she said. "And we're going to be such great parents."

"Of course we are." said Chuck. "We're Chuck and Blair, we don't tolerate anything less then perfection."

"You guys are adorable." said Serena.

"Shut up." said Blair blushing. "Now if everything would come back good with Damien I could be truly happy."

"Everything is going to be fine. The doctors haven't found anything wrong and they aren't going to."

"I hope you're right." said Blair.

"Of course I'm right." he said. "I'm Chuck Bass." They both smiled and kissed gently.

"I'm gonna go get some food." said Nate standing up quickly and blowing out of the room. Blair flinched as the door slammed shut behind him.

"Hey." said Chuck turning her face towards his. "Don't worry about him. It'll take some time but he'll accept this eventually."

"I'm going to make sure he's ok." said Serena standing up. "And to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." Chuck felt Blair stiffen beneath his hand at Serena's words.

"You don't think he would do anything." said Blair.

"No." said Chuck "He's helped us this far and even if he tried he couldn't stop us now."

"I guess." she said. "You know even though I'm angry at her now I hope my mom will accept us someday. I mean I want our kids to know their grandmother. I mean she can't hate me forever can she?"

"She doesn't hate you." said Chuck. "She doesn't understand your choices."

"Do you want your dad to meet them?" she said.

"Not really." said Chuck. "He fucked me up enough, I don't want him to get his hooks into our kids."

"Hey, he raised you so he must have done something right."

"I like to think I formed my good qualities in spite of his parenting." said Chuck. "Maybe when they're older and we've taught them how to stand up for themselves."

"Well there's something else I wanted to bring up." she said. "I was thinking about the twins godparents-"

"I'm assuming you want Serena to be the godmother." he said.

"Yeah." said Blair. "But for their godfather-"

"A few months ago I would have said Nate without pause..." said Chuck.

"But now it's kind of awkward." finished Blair. "He did throw our parents off the track so I think he's at least trying to show his support. So do we ask him?"

"I think we should." said Chuck. "Maybe it'll help him accept this better."

"Let's ask them when they get back." said Blair.

"Whatever you want." said Chuck kissing her forehead. "I'm going to check the fax machine."

"Ok." said Blair. "Hurry back."

"I will." said Chuck. "I love you."

"I love you too."

_**So as sad as I am to say it this story is wrapping up. Where it will end you'll have to wait and see. I know all of you are begging for a happy ending but I've known how this story was going to end from the day I started it. I know this chapter is short but I wanted to give you guys something.**_


	24. Yet another apology

Ok I know... I KNOW. I'm a bad bad mean withholding author. I just finished up a crazy challenging show and now I have to help clean out my entire grandparents house out so I've bee crazy busy.

I have the rest of the story planned out and outlined I just have to write it.

This is just a message to give you all HOPE.

Pester me to get off Facebook and finish this fic for all of you amazing readers.


	25. Chapter 23

Blair sat on the bed twisting her fingers in the sheets. "B it's going to be ok." said Serena.

"You don't know that." said Blair.

"Things always work their way out for you." said Serena.

"Serena this is not a spring formal or a brunch at the Plaza. This is determining whether or not I get to keep my children." Chuck came through the door and closed it behind him. "Were the paper here?"

"I don't know I didn't make it to the fax." he said. "Our parents are in the parking lot." Blair sat up her heart pounding in her chest.

"How are they here so soon?" she said. "We were supposed to have more time!"

"We don't have more time." he said wrapping his hand around her. "Blair what do you want to do?" She sat her head spinning unable to grasp onto a single thought.

"Nate." she said looking up at him. "Go stand by the fax machine and the second the paper get here from my father bring them straight here." He nodded and shot out the door down the hallway. "Serena go to the NICU and have the nurses bring Damien here. If we're going to face our parents it's going to be with our whole family."

"You'll be fine B." said Serena as she headed out into the hallway.

"What do you need me to do?" said Chuck.

"Give me Cassidy." she said and he lifted the small bundle and handed her to Blair. "And just... stay here with me." He nodded squeezing her arm since both her hands were wrapped around their daughter kissing her temple.

"You can do this." he said softly. "We can do it. They'll have to find us first and by that time I bet Nate will be back with the stuff from your dad but even if he's not no one is going to take the twins away. No one is going to take our children." Blair looked down at Cassidy who was unbothered by all of this and had fallen asleep against her mother. Blair was too scared to watch the door so she kept her eyes focused on her daughter. When the door opened she looked up her heart pounding but it was only Nate.

"The papers came through." he said holding up a thick stack of paper.

"Let me see." said Chuck taking them and flipping through them. "Blair they can't touch them now. It's ok."

"Let me see." she said trying to look at the papers. He held them out to her and she looked over the small print until she saw her fathers slanted signature across the bottom besides Roman's loopy script. She exhaled a breath she seemed to have been holding for the past three days.

"I could go head off your mother." said Nate. "Didn't that nurse say she could ban them from your room?"

"No." said Blair. "I want her to see her grandchildren."

"Are you sure?" said Chuck. Blair nodded bouncing her daughter gently against her. Not much time had passed before Eleanor came storming through the door.

"Blair Cornelia Waldorf what on earth are you doing, what are you thinking?" she said her eyes narrowed at her daughter. "You are so incredibly irresponsible I cannot-"

"Are you done?" said Blair cutting her mother off. "Are you ready to stop treating me like a child and just listen to me?"

"Blair you're being ridiculous now let's give me the baby and-"

"Her name is Cassidy." she said. "Your granddaughters name is Cassidy and if you were less concerned with what people thought of me and you you'd notice she's the only one here because your other grandchild, Damien, is in the Natal Intensive Care Unit."

"You see Blair you're not old enough to handle a child on your own, your inexperience put your children at risk."

"Blair did not put Damien at risk." said Chuck holding tight to Blair. "If you'd been concerned with anything but adoption agencies you'd know Blair had a condition that you aggravated by trying to take her children away. If anyone is to blame here it's you."

"Mom will you stop yelling and just listen to me? This is not the way I planned for things to happen and it may not be the life either of us would have chosen but it's the life Chuck and I have. We are parents now and we will care for our children with your help or without it. You can't take them away from me so you can either leave or you can meet your granddaughter. The shouting had woken Cassidy and her small hands reached for her mothers wrapping around her small hand around her thumb. She started crying and Blair lifted her to her shoulder rubbing her back. "It's ok Cassidy, I know you don't like loud noises so we're going to be quieter now ok?" Cassidy's cries faded to a soft burbling noise as she wound her hand in her mothers dark hair.

"Cassidy." said Eleanor. "Where did that name come from?"

"Chuck." said Blair. "And I gave Damien his name." She looked up from Cassidy to see Serena coming through the door with a nurse carrying Damien. "Chuck can you-"

"I've got it." he said opening the door and taking Damien from the nurse.

"We have to take him back in a couple of minutes." she said. Chuck nodded and held Damien close to him. Serena hovered outside the door and then wandered away looking nervously at Eleanor.

"What's wrong with- What happened to him?" said Eleanor looking at Damien in Chucks arms.

"He was deprived of oxygen." said Blair. "They're still running tests but a lot of things could have gone wrong. But so far nothing is wrong."

"He's perfect." said Chuck. "Just like his mother." He leaned down kissing his son's forehead gently. Eleanor looked at between Chuck and her daughter.

"Mom." said Blair looking up at her. "Do- do you want to hold Cassidy?" she said. Eleanor looked at her then nodded holding out her arms. Blair gently handed her over.

"She-she looks just like you did when you were a baby." said Eleanor. "So tiny..."

"I know you think I can't do this alone." she said. "But I'm not alone. Chuck is here to help me and Dad and Roman have said they'll help too. I'd like your help if not your approval."

Eleanor looked up from Cassidy to her daughters face. Blair wasn't pleading or begging or crying. She was just asking her mother to accept her family. She handed Cassidy back to Blair and walked out of the room.

"Do you think she'll come back?" said Chuck sitting on the side of her bed.

"I think she just needs time to think." she said. "Which is more then I thought she would do."

"I hope she'll come around Blair." he said looking up. "Because my father is not going to be as understanding." Blair looked up and saw a red faced Bart Bass blazing down the hallway through the small window in their closed door. He pushed it open with such force it ricocheted off the wall banging loudly. Both Cassidy and Damien started and started crying loudly.

"What the hell were you thinking Charles?" said Bart seeming to not notice the crying children. "Kidnapping the girl yo knocked up and running away? How did you think this was going to end?"

"Dad please." said Chuck trying to sooth Damien. "Keep your voice down. Just calm down."

"I cannot be calm when I have obviously raised a son who is a complete idiot!" said Bart. "Get in the car downstairs, we are going back to the city."

"The only way I'm going back to the city is with Blair and our children." said Chuck trying to keep his voice low and calm for Damiens sake. "But I am not going back to the city with you in it."

"You actually think you can raise these?" he said. "For gods sake Charles you can barely take care of yourself."

"And whose fault is that Dad?" said Chuck. "Maybe if you'd stuck around instead of handing me off to a bunch of nannies I wouldn't be the screw up you're so sure I am. Now if you're here to just scream at me you can go because I'm not leaving Blair or Cassidy or Damien."

"Charles you need to come with me right now-"

"Blair call the nurse, I'm not fighting with him anymore." said Chuck turning his back on his father holding Damien closer to him. Before Blair could reach for the call button the nurse who Blair had revealed her name two came through the door flanked by two security guards.

"Sir you are disturbing patients on this floor." she said.

"Get him out of here." said Chuck. "And don't let him anywhere near Blair or my children." The two security guards escorted him out of the room but the nurse lingered behind.

"Are you alright?" said the nurse. "Do you need anything?"

"Just quiet." said Blair finally calming down Cassidy from her frenzied crying. "And we can tell you our real names now. I'm Blair Waldorf and this is Chuck Bass."

"Nice to meet you Blair." said the nurse. "We can take cared of all that paperwork once the twins are asleep."

"Thank you." said Chuck finally calming Damien with his bouncing movements and soothing strokes over his back.

"You two are natural parents." she said. "You'll be fine."

"At least someone has confidence in us." said Blair. The nurse smiled at her and closed the door quietly.

"I'm sorry Blair." said Chuck. "I knew my father would be upset but I didn't think-"

"It's alright." she said. "It's just us now."

"The four of us." he said. "It'll never just be the two of us again will it?"

"No." she said. "Lots of things are going to change." He sat beside her on the bed looking down at Cassidy. They heard the door open and both their heads snapped up to see Nate's blond head poking through the door with Serena behind him. "Is my mom still here?" asked Blair.

"No." said Serena. "She got back in the car." Blair nodded not sure if she was relieved or upset her mother was leaving.

"This came through after the paperwork." said Nate handing Chuck the last fax page. There was a handwritten note scrawled across it that read "Blair-Bear, Roman and I are getting on the first plane we can find. We'll find a place for all of us to stay once we get there. Everything will be alright. Dad."

He showed it to Blair and she smiled as she read it. "Good." she said relaxing back into her pillow a bit.

"I'll make sure my dad isn't allowed back in this building." said Chuck."We're finally safe Blair." She smiled laying her head against his shoulder.

"But we're not even close to started." she said. Cassidy stirred in her sleep yawning. Chuck smiled down at her.

"Remind me of moments like this when she's throwing a hissy fit fourteen years from now." he said. Damien sighed contentedly.

"And remind me of this when I catch him with his first girlfriend." she said.

"Do you guys have a picture of the four of you?" said Serena.

"No we don't." said Blair.

"Here I'll take one." said Serena pulling out her phone. "Lean in closer Chuck." Chuck moved closer to Blair smiling at her. "Ok 1,2,3 smile!" Blair smiled at Chuck and then turned towards Serenas camera. She snapped the picture. "Perfect! The first Waldorf-Bass family photo."

"One of many." said Chuck.

_**Ok not sure if this should be the end or if you guys want more! I've really enjoyed writing this and appreciate all the great reviews I've gotten.**_


End file.
